FENIX
by VmenFangirl
Summary: El encuentro con un personaje del pasado…o futuro… traerá consecuencias importantes para la nueva vida que los dos hofas comienzan a llevar después de descubrir sus sentimientos. SEH, YA SE, SOY MALA CON LOS SUMMARYS XD
1. CIRCUNSTANCIAS

**FENIX**

**SUMMARY:** El encuentro con un personaje del pasadoo futuro traer consecuencias importantes para la nueva vida que los dos hofas comienzan a llevar despus de descubrir sus sentimientos.

**ADVISORY:** Primero, historia VladxDanny as que si no les gusta esta pareja pueden salir huyendo XD (es mi segunda incursin en esto as que pedradasno a la cabeza por favor XD), segunda, narrada desde el punto de vista de Vlad (fan suya?...nooo de donde sacan eso? XD )y tercera, con advertencia de mature content por el angst, lenguaje fuerte (no siempre) y ejem por el yaoi/lemon jojojo.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1- CIRCUNSTANCIAS**

**.  
**

¿Donde estoy? era la pregunta en mi mente… todo me daba vueltas…el último recuerdo que tenía de la noche anterior era la sensación de un fuerte golpe que recibí en la nuca antes de caer al suelo inconsciente…

.

Ahora me encontraba en mi forma humana, sin mi saco ni mi corbata, con la camisa semiabierta, completamente inmóvil y atado con enormes cadenas que mantenían mis brazos elevados y mis piernas separadas.

.

Vaya, al fin despiertas -dijo una voz extraña y profunda… mis ojos se elevaron para observar a quien pertenecía dicha voz pero las sombras lo cubrían por completo, dejándome distinguir sólo su silueta…

.

- ¡ ¿Quien eres tú y con que derecho crees que puedes tenerme aquí encadenado?!- le grite enfadado al sujeto, en parte por la indignación que me producía el sentirme ridículamente atrapado por un desconocido, y en parte para tratar de provocar que la silueta mostrara su rostro bajo el haz de luz que se formaba a través de la ventana que se encontraba arriba de mi cabeza.

- Todo a su debido tiempo querido Vlad…todo a su debido tiempo

- ¿Qué? …¡muéstrate ahora mismo! – grite nuevamente – ¡muéstrate o verás a quien te estás enfrentando!

.

Aquella sombra soltó una burlona carcajada, como si con eso quisiera decirme que no me temía en lo absoluto… lo haría pagar por ese error entonces.

.

- Muy bien –dije en voz baja – síguete burlando, ya veremos quien ríe al último

.

Acto seguido hice que por mi cuerpo pasaran los aros negros que causaban mi transformación pero antes de que si quiera pudieran terminar de formarse en el centro de mi cuerpo, los aros desaparecieron y en lugar de eso me encontré experimentando un fuerte dolor provocado por una especie de electroshocks. Esto me hizo gritar y tensar todos mis músculos, para después dejarme aturdido por unos segundos. Inútil es decir entonces que mi intento por cambiarme fue fallido

.

- ¿Decías querido Vlad? – hablo la voz con un exasperante y cínico tono triunfal

- ¡¿Que demonios fue eso?! – grité furioso al recuperarme – ¡¿dime inmediatamente qué acabas de hacer?!

- Vaya que puedes desesperarte muy pronto –respondió el sujeto- … no recordaba que fueras así… tal parece que con los años te han vuelto débil querido Vlad

.

¿Cómo? El sujeto decía conocerme. Eso me desconcertó, no porque me extrañara que supiera quien era yo, puesto que yo había gozado de cierta fama y prestigio tanto dentro como fuera de la zona fantasma, sino por la forma totalmente familiar en que se dirigía a mi. Esa voz, esa silueta… no recordaba haber conocido a ningún humano o fantasma que si quiera se acercara a la descripción de la imagen que tenía frente a mis ojos.

.

- Te repito ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Y ¡¿como te atreves a decir esas tonterías?! ¡Muéstrate ahora mismo!

- Me parece- dijo la voz después de soltar un suspiro y sin siquiera alterarse un poco- que quizás tenga que adelantar un poco mi sorpresa pero esta bien…

.

Entonces la sombra se acercó a la luz, dejando ver al fin su cuerpo y su rostro: fornido, con un traje color blanco y negro, botas y guantes negros, una capa que hacía juego con el resto de la vestimenta… y su cara… de piel color azul verdoso similar al mío cuando me transformaba en fantasma, ojos rojos que denotaban una mezcla de furia, maldad y locura (algo que quizás ni yo en mis momentos de mayor rabia expresaba tan claramente), con una sonrisa burlona que dejaba ver unos blancos colmillos y su cabello – si así podría llamarse- constaba de flamas de fuego blanqui-azul.

.

Al verlo me invadió la extraña sensación de que yo había visto a ese sujeto antes.

- ¿Quien eres tú? - Le dije algo extrañado

- Bien…-respondió serenamente- es una larga historia pero hoy no tengo ganas de contártela y además no quiero arruinar la sorpresa antes de tiempo así que como te dije antes, ya lo sabrás

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡escúchame bien! – le grite- ¡nadie me deja a mi Vlad Masters, sin respuesta a mis preguntas, así que no importa quien demonios creas que eres o con que derecho te sientas para mantenerme prisionero, me vas a decir ahora mismo quien demonios eres tu!

.

El sujeto, de expresión imperturbable hasta hacía segundos, frunció las cejas, torció la boca y se acercó apoyando su brazo contra la pared hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro y hablar con voz profunda

.

- Escúchame bien Plasmius…-

- No…me llames…así… - le dije molesto entre dientes

. ¡Calla! –gritó- …en estos momentos tú no estas precisamente en posición de hacer ninguna exigencia así que más te vale que mejor permanezcas tranquilo si no quieres que de verdad pierda la paciencia, porque entonces desearas haberte quedado inconsciente por siempre

- ¡No me importan tus estúpidas amenazas! ¡Me liberaré de aquí y verás entonces que el que me capturaras fue tan sólo un descuido que no pienso volver a repetir jamás!

- ¡Bien!- Grito el sujeto – dejaré que sigas amenazándome esta vez. Finalmente los hechos son que tú no puedes escapar y que yo soy más fuerte que tú, así que realmente no importa lo que digas.

- ¿Tú?... –dije sarcástico- ¿Más fuerte que yo? Jajaja, eso es ridículo

.

Comencé a reírme fuertemente, es decir, el que me encontrara en aquel momento bajo esa situación no era indicio de que el sujeto pudiera asegurar que era más fuerte que yo ni mucho menos.

- De verdad eres gracioso –le dije burlándome-, es como si Daniel viniera a decirme que él es mucho más fuerte que yo jajajajaja –agregué tan sólo por provocarlo.

.

Al parecer lo último que dije lo irritó porque en ese momento el fuego que llevaba por cabello comenzó a arder aún más y sus ojos centellearon con intensidad. De inmediato sentí un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago que casi me saca todo el aire

.

- Así esta mejor –sonrió el sujeto cuando me calló con aquel golpe. Luego volteó a ver hacia la ventana y dijo- debo dejarte por un momento, tengo que atender unos asuntos antes de volver para seguir nuestra conversación y aclarar algunas de tus dudas, así que ya sabes, disfruta de tu estancia en mi humilde morada mientras regreso

.

El sujeto sonrió y dio la media vuelta alejándose

.

- ¡Desgraciado! – le grite mientras comenzaba a forcejear para liberarme de las cadenas- ¡vuelve aquí en seguida! ¡Ya verás! ¡Nadie me golpea de esa forma y vive para contarlo!

- Jajaja…di lo que quieras… por ahora…yo me voy – dijo el sujeto antes de desaparecer detrás de un portal que el mismo había abierto.

...

...

...

* * *

**N/A:** Mwajaja…. Ok, seguramente se están preguntando ¿eso qué fue?, ¿qué carambas pasó con esa conversación tan rara?, ¿Vlad atrapado…por Dan?, etc. Pues les diré: primero, esas respuestas serán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos….segundo, esta historia en principio iba a ser otro one-shot complementario para esa historia principal de la que les comenté en el fic "El día que dijimos adiós", perooo… *suspiros*…. No pude evitar que mi lado obscuro me dominara XD así que a final de cuentas decidí que sería una historia corta, pero completamente fuera de la línea principal de historias "normales" que tengo planeadas, además de que se centra principalmente en el punto de vista de Vlad (si, fan obsesionada aquí presente jaja XD…por cierto que el cómo se encontraba Vlad en ese momento mientras está encadenado es más fanservice y fetiche personal que otra cosa XD). Y bien, gracias a la reflexión que tuve después de platicar el otro día con kuromi-xan, cuando comentamos lo del villano que usaría para la historia, decidí que en esta ocasión, para esta historia (no así en la otra), si usaría al más trillado quizás de todos jojojo (no, obviamente no es Vlad), así que pues, primer capítulo, confuso y corto –como siempre XD- pero espero sinceramente que les agradara. Nos leemos en el siguiente.

**DISCLAIMER:** Si, siempre hay que ponerlo XD .... pero ya saben, historia mía y personajes blah blah blah, de Butch Hartman n_n


	2. RECUERDOS

Oh si, antes de pasar al cap y demás…gracias a Kuromi-xan (amix, tú siempre me apoyas…tenkyiuuu *w*) y a Anixita, por sus reviews que me hacen feliz X3 (dejen reviews, no muerdo XD). Bueno ya…espero disfruten el cap :3

**FENIX**

.

**SUMMARY:** El encuentro con un personaje del pasado…o futuro… traerá consecuencias importantes para la nueva vida que los dos hofas comienzan a llevar después de descubrir sus sentimientos.

.

**ADVISORY:** Primero, historia VladxDanny así que si no les gusta esta pareja pueden salir huyendo XD (es mi segunda incursión en esto así que pedradas…no a la cabeza por favor XD), segunda, narrada desde el punto de vista de Vlad (¿fan suya?...nooo… ¿de donde sacan eso? ¬w¬ )…y tercera, con advertencia de "mature content" por el angst, lenguaje fuerte (no siempre) y ejem… por el yaoi/lemon jojojo.

** .**

** .**

**CAPITULO 2- RECUERDOS**

.

.

Mientras yacía atrapado en aquel lóbrego lugar, plagado de ratas y penetrante olor a humedad, trataba de idear una forma de escapar cuando al voltear hacia una de las esquinas observé que un pequeño haz de luz iluminaba algo que parecía de metal. Agucé la vista lo más que pude, analizando en mi mente qué podría ser aquello cuando de pronto reconocí de qué se trataba: era el medallón de plata que yo traía puesto. La cadena se había roto probablemente en el momento en que fui llevado a mi prisión. Por un instante me olvidé por completo de mi plan de escape al invadirme los recuerdos que me traía aquel objeto…

.

Para el momento en que ocurre mi humillante captura por parte del extraño sujeto, hacía ya algunos meses que me encontraba de regreso a mi vida en la sociedad de Wisconsin, después de aquel suceso del Desasteroide…casi cuatro años atrás.

.

Gracias a una oportuna nave que pasaba por donde me encontraba al ser arrastrado por el gigantesco asteroide (y a la cuál pude introducirme sin ser visto) fue que pude regresar a la Tierra tan sólo un par de meses más tarde (meses que, debo decirlo, fueron como vivir el infierno en vida). Mi regreso al principio ciertamente sorprendió a todos, quienes no estaban precisamente prestos a recibirme con los brazos abiertos. Incluso fui perseguido y arrestado tal y como lo suponía, cuando a pesar de mi astuta estrategia para ocultarme Daniel me puso en evidencia.

Pasé así una temporada alejado de todo contacto con la libertad, mientras era juzgado por lo que según decían, era un "crimen imperdonable".

.

Sin embargo y pesar de todo lo que yo le había hecho pasar, Daniel fue el único que intercedió por mi (para mi sorpresa y la de sus familiares y amigos) para que la sentencia no fuera tan drástica. El juez tomó en consideración los argumentos del muchacho ya que después de todo, era el héroe no sólo de Amity Park sino de todo el mundo.

.

Fue así que mi sentencia se redujo de ser encarcelado de por vida sin derecho a visitas o cualquier otro contacto con el mundo exterior junto con la confiscación permanente de mis bienes; a ser vigilado 24 horas por los hombres de Blanco en lo que fuera mi antigua residencia en Wisconsin, aunque claro, con sus debidas precauciones (me colocaron un brazalete en la muñeca que impedía que pudiera transformarme en fantasma y me mantenía localizado en donde fuera que estuviese).

.

En cuanto a mis cosas, empresas y demás, el juez determinó que volvería a ser el propietario cuando demostrara estar arrepentido y me ganara por derecho propio cada uno de mis inmuebles. Tuve que trabajar duramente y privado como estaba de mis poderes fantasmales, aquella tarea fue difícil ciertamente. Pero siempre había luchado por lo que quería así que después de todo, conseguí rehacerme de todo lo que había perdido, tras dos años de arduo trabajo (tiempo al que nuevamente, gracias a Daniel, fue reducida mi sentencia por buen comportamiento).

.

En ese periodo estuve casi siempre solo, reprochado por todo el mundo, excepto una persona: Daniel. El chico jamás dejó de tener fe en que podría cambiar aún cuando todos, incluso Maddie…incluso Jack, le decían lo contrario. No supe jamás el porqué se comportaba así conmigo a pesar de que sabía todo el daño que le había hecho. Todo ese comportamiento me hizo sentir que a pesar de sentirme tan solo por las circunstancias que vivía en aquel momento, existía un pequeño rayo de esperanza de que todo valía la pena.

.

Daniel me visitaba de vez en cuando, para "asegurarme de que no vayas a violar tu sentencia" decía él. Curioso… cada vez que venía se quedaba observándome, como si quisiera decirme algo importante con respecto a la pregunta que le hice el día que gracias a su intercesión, mi destino no fue tan temible, aunque nunca me dijo nada.

.

Por otro lado, he de admitir que aunque en el pasado solía irritarme en ocasiones quizás demasiado el que hiciera eso, poco a poco comencé a sentir cierta simpatía e incluso llegó el momento en que casi esperaba ansioso a que apareciera transformado en fantasma a través de la pared del estudio con su típico "Hola Vlad, espero que no estés planeando locuras como siempre". Después de todo, era la única visita que tenía aparte de mis guardianes y era el único que no me repudiaba por lo que había hecho.

.

No supe en que momento comenzó… puede que haya sido la soledad que sentía …la culpa y remordimientos porque aunque no lo merecía, él estaba ahí para apoyarme…los recuerdos de aquellos tiempos en que realmente lo llegué a considerar parte de mi familia…las pláticas que aunque algo cortas, eran agradables o aquella bondad y compasión que tenía para conmigo… sea cual fuera la razón, poco a poco me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por el chico fantasma no era sólo agradecimiento como pensé en un inicio, tampoco era el simple cariño que se tiene por un familiar o alguien cercano… no… y ese sentimiento lo confirmé un día que antes de retirarse de su rutinaria visita se acercó al sillón donde me encontraba sentado y colocando una mano sobre mi hombro y con una sonrisa sincera me dijo "¿Sabes?, creo que estás cambiando para bien y me alegra por ti". En ese momento lo vi desaparecer a través de la pared. Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de que por primera vez en muchos años un calor extraño me invadía haciendo que el color llegara hasta mis mejillas y mi corazón latiera más rápido. Si… estaba enamorado de Daniel.

.

Cuando me di cuenta de eso, me sentí extraño, confundido… es decir ¿cómo? … ¿por qué?... a partir de entonces cuando el chico me visitaba siempre tenía una mezcla de nerviosismo, confusión y felicidad en mi interior. ¿Debía decírselo?, ¿cómo reaccionaría?... seguramente me diría que el tiempo que pasé solitario en el espacio y en prisión me había vuelto más loco de cómo estaba antes. Claro, eso es lo que diría. Y tendría toda la razón. Yo mismo sabía que algo así no podía ser correcto ni por edad ni por género…ni siquiera por circunstancias.

.

Sin embargo, la vida es curiosa a veces… yo invadido con todos esos pensamientos y de pronto mis dudas se aclararon. En una de tantas pláticas que tuvimos el chico y yo, faltando sólo unas semanas de que terminará mi sentencia (para entonces la vigilancia 24 horas ya no era necesaria aunque aún no me quitaban el brazalete "por si acaso"), llegó un instante en que nos quedamos en silencio después de reírnos de algunas anécdotas graciosas que habían ocurrido en mis años de la universidad (cosas que sólo a él le relataba con soltura pues realmente parecía disfrutar escuchándome). Durante ese silencio tan largo y corto a la vez, nuestras miradas se encontraron fijamente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir rápido, mis manos comenzaron a sudar y no podía dejar de ver en los ojos azules de mi interlocutor. ¡Por dios!, ¡quería besarlo!... en verdad quería besarlo, tomarlo entre mis brazos, llenarlo de caricias y decirle que lo amaba.

.

Cuando me di cuenta, el espacio que existía entre ambos se redujo bastante a pesar de que antes cada uno nos encontrábamos sentados en un extremo del sillón de la sala.

.

-Uhm…¿Vlad?- dijo de pronto Daniel en un tono algo nervioso -ehm… yo…ehm…tú…estás…muy cerca jeje-

.

-Oh lo siento - respondí algo avergonzado por no haber sido capaz de controlarme en ese momento.

.

- yo…creo que es mejor que ya te vayas, ya es tarde y se van a preocupar por ti- le dije esquivando la mirada. Tosí entonces un poco y estaba por levantarme del sillón cuando sentí que la mano de Daniel me tomaba de la manga del saco

.

-¡Espera!- gritó él y justo en el instante en que volteé para saber el motivo de tan sorpresiva acción, Daniel me tomó de la corbata, me acercó a él y me besó.

.

No podía creerlo, parecía que estuviera soñando. Pero no, era real. Podía sentir los brazos del chico rodeando mi cuello y sus manos acariciándome el cabello y también podía sentir mi cuerpo reaccionar en todos los sentidos, aunque ese día no pasó más allá de besos y caricias. No obligaría a Daniel a nada a menos que así lo quisiera.

.

Después de eso, lejos de separarnos el suceso parecía habernos unido más. Los primeros días resultó un poco incómodo porque aún no nos acostumbrábamos a ser uhm… más cercanos, pero con el tiempo se volvió normal para ambos, y pese a que decidimos esperar a que Daniel fuera mayor de edad para eh… "dar el siguiente paso" todo iba viento en popa.

.

Año y medio había pasado y seguíamos juntos. Aunque no le habíamos dicho nada aún a ninguno de los conocidos de Daniel (con excepción de sus amigos Manson y Foley, que lo tomaron de forma bastante diplomática por cierto), los dos estábamos felices. El estaba a punto de presentar el examen para la universidad y yo volviendo a mi vida de antes o…casi. El tener a Daniel a mi lado en verdad me había cambiado y no podía sentirme más satisfecho y orgulloso por ambos.

.

Justo ese día en que Daniel regresaba de su examen para visitarme me contó entusiasmado que había hablado con sus padres y como ahora nuestra "amistad" había crecido (entre Daniel y yo, no así con Jack y Maddie, que aún no asimilaban por completo el que yo hubiera cambiado y menos por su desconocimiento del por qué de ese cambio), le habían concedido el deseo de que se quedara conmigo mientras estudiaba para así no tener que buscar renta en otro lado.

.

Para celebrar fuimos a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Wisconsin donde estuvimos platicando varias horas acerca de los futuros proyectos y de lo que de ahora en adelante nos deparaba el destino. Después recorrimos un parque cercano, donde le entregué mi anillo de graduación de la universidad, con sus iniciales grabadas adentro justo al lado de las mías. Daniel sonrió y emocionado me besó al tiempo que me daba a mi un medallón de plata con una pequeña leyenda escrita "El amor puede mover montañas… y vaya que costó trabajo moverte a ti…pero agradezco que hayas cedido. Te amo" . No pude evitar soltar una lágrima de emoción y sonreír un poco. Después de todo, Daniel seguía teniendo ese sentido del humor algo infantil que ahora me hacía tan feliz. Para culminar la noche, terminamos yendo al castillo y fue cuando por primera vez hicimos el amor. No recuerdo jamás haber experimentado algo tan maravilloso como esa vez, con nadie con quien hubiera estado antes.

.

Me perdía pues en aquellos recuerdos cuando vi aparecer nuevamente a mi captor, sonriendo malévolamente y acercándose a mi.

.

- Vengo con excelentes noticias para ti –dijo en un extraño tono malicioso (tono que yo solía usar antes… eso me molestó)

.

- ¿Ah si?...muero por saber – le contesté sarcástico-

.

- Muy bien, siendo así te contaré – dijo sereno recargándose en la pared junto a mi y cruzando los brazos mientras yo lo observaba indiferente – Veras, yo sé que tú tienes bastante curiosidad por saber quién soy yo…

.

- Si claro -pensé-

.

- …y bueno – prosiguió- aunque es una larga y emocionante historia que seguro disfrutarías no estoy de humor para relatarte todo con lujo de detalles, pero si para comenzar a decirte que mi nombre es Dan Phantom…

.

- ¿Dan Phantom? – dije de pronto prestando más atención a sus palabras y volteándolo a ver - ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

.

- Ah…-respondió satisfecho por mi reacción- … parece que por fin capté tu atención ¿no es así?

.

- ¡Déjate de rodeos tonto y responde por qué tienes ese nombre! - grité

.

Como respuesta primero recibí un golpe en el estómago y después comenzó a hablar - Mi querido Vlad, ¿es que acaso no es obvio?... no me digas que no encuentras el parecido…

.

- ¿Qué? –dije confundido – tú… eso no puede ser… es imposible… tú no eres Daniel

.

- ¡din din din!, ¡Bravo!– dijo aplaudiendo pausadamente – en efecto, yo no soy Daniel, o al menos no el que tú conoces ahora, pero déjame decirte que muy pronto todo eso va a cambiar… tengo planes muy especiales para mi contraparte heroica y…también para ti – agregó mientras lamía mi mejilla con su lengua viperina.

.

- ¡eso nunca! – grité tratando de apartar mi rostro del suyo - ¿acaso crees que así de fácil voy a dejarte que le hagas daño a Daniel? En verdad no sabes con quién tratas… ¡sólo libérame y entonces ya veremos quien tiene planes para quien!

.

- Vaya vaya – dijo el tal Dan sin casi poder contener la risa – ¿por qué ese repentino y ferviente interés en proteger al mocoso?..no puedo creerlo… ¿es que acaso TU estas enamorado o algo así de mi molesta versión buena? Jajaja – comenzó a reír escandalosamente- eso es de antología ¡jajajaja!

.

- Uhm…yo – balbuceé avergonzado. Se estaba burlando de lo que sentía y eso si me molestaba - ¡si!, en efecto estoy enamorado de Daniel, de hecho ambos lo estamos y así ha sido desde hace mucho tiempo, ¡por eso es que no pienso dejarte que le hagas daño!

.

Dan paró de reír en seco y su rostro se descompuso para dejar en su lugar una expresión de rabia y sorpresa.

.

- ¿Así que es en serio? … vaya, y yo que sólo me estaba burlando de ti… no cabe duda que has cambiado más de lo que yo me imaginaba… ni siquiera en mi tiempo eras tan patético como ahora

.

- ¡¿qué dices?! – le grité – ¡no te atrevas a decir que soy patético!, ¡tú no conoces nada sobre mi!

.

- ¿Ah si? –dijo- ¡pero si no solo conozco más sobre ti de lo que te imaginas! …ejem…salvo por esto que acabas de confesarme pero…ejem… decía, ¡sino que tú mismo eres parte de mi!.

.

- ¡¿qué?! ¡¿pero qué clase de locuras dices?!

.

- jaja, que tú eres parte de mi, ¿sino tú cómo crees que existiría yo? Si fue gracias a tu estupidez y maldad junto con el pooobre y frustrado del pequeño Danny que yo existo… verás…

.

Dan comenzó a relatar a grandes rasgos todo aquel suceso de Nasty Burguer, la llegada de Danny a mi mansión y el desastre que ocurrió entonces en el laboratorio. No podía creer lo que escuchaba .

.

- … así que cuando me enteré de que en esta línea del tiempo tú habías desaparecido miserablemente por el Desasteroide –decía Dan al terminar la historia- comencé a pensar que todo mi plan se vendría abajo perooo, ¡mírate! Afortunadamente sigues vivo, lo que hizo renovar mis esperanzas así que sólo tuve que ingeniármelas para escapar de la vigilancia de Relojito para comenzar con mi venganza con el chico fantasma por haberme vencido por mera casualidad a mi, el más poderoso ser sobre la Tierra.

.

- Ja – exclamé sarcástico - ¿ah si?...no me digas… te puedo apostar que si en ese entonces te venció ahora que es mucho más fuerte no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra él… ¡y menos porque no te voy a dejar que te le acerques ni un centímetro!

.

El fantasma frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de enfado. En ese momento dejó salir de una de sus manos una esfera de ectoplasma brillante color verde que lanzó directo hacia mi.

.

Yo cerré los ojos, esperando el momento para el impacto, pero lo único que sonó fueron las cadenas que me sostenían desintegrándose. Entonces abrí los ojos y busqué al susodicho pero éste ya no estaba. Sea cual fuera el plan que tenía ese tipo no dejaría que Daniel sufriera ningún daño, así que sin pensarlo dos veces me deshice de aquel cinturón y pese a que habían pasado varios años que no lo hacía, me transformé en mi mitad fantasma para ir en búsqueda de Daniel.

...

...

...

* * *

**N/A:** La, la, la… *inserte música cursi-dramática aquí* …. Debo admitir que este capítulo me salió casi espontáneo jeje XD … y aclaro de antemano que algo más o menos similar acerca del regreso de Vlad (ya se dieron cuenta que esta historia es post-phantom planet) es lo que sucede en la otra historia post-phantom planet que estoy haciendo, (todo por sugerencia de mi amiga Ele del DA X3 ) aunque cambié algunas circunstancias… es que no me gusta hacer sufrir tanto a Vladdie X,D … además de que siendo esta una historia VxD pues tenía que llevar algo de cursilería implícita jojo (¿cómo es posible que me salga lo cursi para estos dos? LOL XD)… y bueno, ya se van aclarando algunas dudas y quedarán otras que se contestarán luego, como la tal pregunta que le hizo Vlad a Danny el día de la sentencia. Espero que les este agradando la historia y pues ya saben, adoro sus comentarios aunque sólo sea para decirme "¡ya deja de escribir tanto sobre Vlad! ¡Quiero ver otros personajes!"…LOL… eso pasará pero no aquí XD. Ok, los dejo. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. CORAZON ROTO

Hola hola!! Nuevamente, pequeña pausa antes de entrar al cap: gracias de nuevo a **Kuromi-xan** y a **Anixita** por leer y dejarme reviews (de verdad me iluminan el dìa *w*)…. Ok, hecha mi labor…¡ continuamos!

**FENIX**

.

**SUMMARY:** El encuentro con un personaje del pasado…o futuro… traerá consecuencias importantes para la nueva vida que los dos hofas comienzan a llevar después de descubrir sus sentimientos.

.

**ADVISORY:** Primero, historia VladxDanny así que si no les gusta esta pareja pueden salir huyendo XD (es mi segunda incursión en esto así que pedradas…no a la cabeza por favor XD), segunda, narrada desde el punto de vista de Vlad (¿fan suya?...nooo… ¿de donde sacan eso? ¬w¬ )…y tercera, con advertencia de "mature content" por el angst, lenguaje fuerte (no siempre) y ejem… por el yaoi/lemon jojojo.

** .**

** .**

**CAPITULO 3: CORAZON ROTO**

.

.

Volé lo más rápido que pude para regresar a la casa, pues donde me encontraba encerrado era una especie de estación minera abandonada, cuya salida desembocaba al alcantarillado, en las afueras de la ciudad.

.

Era de noche cuando al fin llegué y entonces aterricé. De inmediato comencé a llamarlo:

.

- ¡Daniel! – grité - ¡Daniel! ¡¿en donde estás?!

.

De pronto escuché una voz que salía de uno de los rincones de la cocina

.

- Aquí estoy –

.

- ¡Daniel! – exclamé aliviado sin prestar mucha atención al tono tan seco con que me contestó – ¡no sabes el gusto que me da que te encuentres bien!

.

Pero lejos de decirme algo, sólo ví al chico salir de entre las sombras convertido en fantasma, con una expresión de furia y esos ojos verdes centelleando de igual manera.

.

- ¿Daniel? – dije algo desconcertado pero antes de atinar a decir algo más me vi atacado por una enorme esfera de ecto-energía que me mandó directo a estrellarme con la pared.

.

-Oye Daniel, ¡¿qué es lo que te pasa?! – le grité. Él nunca se había comportado así, o al menos ya no desde hacía mucho tiempo y menos conmigo así que nuevamente le pregunte -¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿por qué actúas así?

.

El sólo se acercó más y más, caminando lentamente, cargando nuevamente energía en sus manos. Al estar a tan sólo un par de metros de mi, pude observar que de sus ojos salían profusas lágrimas y que al verme, expresaban un claro "te odio"

.

- Uhm…-dije entonces aún empotrado en la pared – oye..Daniel, dime qué te ocurre, estás muy extraño

.

- Dímelo tú….Plasmius

.

¿Plasmius?...es verdad, aún me encontraba en mi forma fantasma pero eso no era justificación suficiente para que Daniel me llamara así, es decir, desde mi captura hacía casi cuatro años y después de aquella promesa que había hecho de que no volvería a ser aquel villano, Daniel solo me llamaba "Vlad" por lo que me extrañó el énfasis que puso en aquella palabra.

.

- ¿Qué? …¿esto? – dije señalándome a mi mismo y comenzando a caminar para alejarme de la pared– bien, tiene una explicación Daniel así que si me permitieras yo…

.

Pero el muchacho no me dejó terminar la frase y con su lamento fantasmal me gritó "¡mentiroso!", "¡Cobarde!" ... sólo me dio tiempo de formar un escudo alrededor de mi para protegerme, pero la falta del uso de mis poderes más el aumento de los de Daniel en aquellos años estaba causando que me resultara muy difícil mantener mi posición defensiva.

.

Finalmente el lamento cesó, pero sólo para después verme atacado por una lluvia de rayos de ecto-energía, mismos que Daniel había estado practicando hacía poco, después de que yo le enseñara –en teoría claro – cómo se hacían.

.

Nuevamente me defendí con el escudo mientras trataba de alejarme volando

.

- ¡atácame! –gritaba Daniel furioso -¡vamos! ¡¿por qué no me atacas a mi cobarde?!

.

- ¡No pienso atacarte! – le respondí - ¡no quiero hacerte daño!

.

- ¡¿cómo te atreves a decir eso después de lo que hiciste?! –gritaba Daniel mientras seguía atacando - ¡eres un mentiroso! ¡un cobarde! ¡en el fondo sabía que nunca ibas a cambiar pero me cegó tu falsa promesa! ¡Fui un tonto al creer en ti!

.

Voló entonces rápidamente en dirección a mi y comenzó a golpearme. Yo esquivaba algunos de sus golpes pero he de admitir que el chico era mucho más ágil ahora de lo que yo recordaba, y varios de esos golpes dieron justo en el blanco.

.

-¡¿pero de qué estás hablando?! – le reclamé mientras trataba de defenderme - ¡yo no he hecho nada y menos para lastimarte! ¡sabes que ya nunca lo haría!

.

-¡Suficiente! – gritó liberando de golpe varios rayos de ecto-energía contra mi al tiempo que otro lamento fantasma salía de su boca

.

Esa mezcla de poderes resultó ser demasiado para mi en aquel momento por mi falta de entrenamiento así que finalmente y a pesar de mis esfuerzos, el ataque surtió efecto y me debilité hasta quedar nuevamente convertido en mi mitad humana y caer al suelo casi inconsciente.

.

Entonces Daniel aún furioso, se acercó hasta donde yo me encontraba. Lo contemplaba yo desde el suelo inmóvil cuando éste se arrodilló, con su mano derecha me tomó por la corbata y me levantó hasta que mi rostro quedó a sólo centímetros del suyo

.

- ¿Por qué? – me dijo en voz baja, con un tono de tanta rabia y rencor que por un instante realmente le tuve miedo – Dime ¿POR-QUE- lo hiciste?

.

- ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada!

.

- ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO MISERABLE MENTIROSO! – gritó - ¡YO TE VI!

.

- ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Ni siquiera sé de qué estás hablando! ¡lo juro!

.

En ese momento las lágrimas y los ojos centelleantes del muchacho lo hacían ver casi tan malvado como aquel sujeto Dan…¿sería acaso lo que aquel estaba buscando al decir que se vengaría?

.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a jurar en vano! – me gritó jalándome mas hacia él - ¡¿eh?!...¡¿qué acaso no te parece suficiente con haber matado a mi familia y amigos en mi presencia como para que todavía te atrevas a jurar que no lo hiciste?! ¡Tú, miserable desgraciado!

.

- ¡¿qué?! –exclamé sin poder aún creer lo que me estaba diciendo. En ese instante mi duda se despejo: esa era la venganza de la que tanto hablaba el tal Dan. Tendría que decírselo a Danny a como diera lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para los dos

.

– ¡no!, ¡es cierto Daniel! –grité - ¡Yo no lo hice! ¡lo juro!

.

- ¡Deja de jurar en vano! – gritó fúrico - ¡no eres más que un maldito mentiroso y te voy a hacer pagar por eso como debieron hacerlo hace años!

.

Yo me encontraba débil, y aunque intentara transformarme de nuevo bajo esas circunstancias era seguro que no podría vencer a Daniel así que no tuve más remedio que rogarle

.

- ¡no! ¡espera!...¡por favor!, ¡POR FAVOR DANIEL! !TE LO SUPLICO! ¡Escúchame sólo un momento! ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡Seguramente el culpable fue un sujeto llamado Dan Phantom!

.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Daniel algo sorprendido - ¿qué acabas de decir?...¡explícate!

.

- ¡si! ¡Ese tipo dijo que se vengaría de ti por lo que le habías hecho y seguramente el hacerle daño a tu familia era parte de su plan!

.

Por un momento Daniel se quedó pensativo, mirándome a los ojos como si estuviera analizando que tan cierto era lo que yo le estaba diciendo. Era verdad que en el pasado era mi costumbre contar elaboradas mentiras para poder salirme con la mía pero dejé de hacerlo cuando me reformé y en ese momento Dios sabe que estaba yo diciendo sólo la verdad y que además muy en el fondo realmente temía el que Daniel no me creyera.

.

- Yo… - dijo – yo… no te creo

.

- ¡qué?! – exclamé abriendo los ojos – pero ¡¿por qué?! ¡lo que he dicho es sólo la verdad! ¡ese tipo Phantom me mantuvo cautivo y me contó todo! ¡él fue el que planeo todo esto! ¡¿por qué no me crees?!

.

- No puedo creerte – respondió – una parte de mi en verdad quisiera hacerlo pero después de lo que vi que hiciste, aunado a que el Dan Phantom del que hablas esta encerrado en un lugar muy seguro y resguardado por Reloj desde hace ya varios años y a que tú mismo me dijiste que "ese amor que sentía por ti era sólo una farsa para que confiaras en mi, bajaras la guardia y me permitiera vengarme de ti primero y después del resto del mundo" … es imposible que yo te crea… nadie más sabía algo de lo nuestro con excepción de Sam y Tucker así que no me vengas con ridículas historias que escuchaste por ahí seguramente.

.

- Oh no –me dije – y pensar que por defender ese verdadero amor que siento por Daniel todo esto se ha complicado tanto Tengo que hacer algo antes de que me mate aquí mismo y después lo maten a él.

.

- Daniel – comencé a hablar en voz baja tratando de sonar sereno aunque en parte era efecto del nudo en la garganta que tenía por el miedo del que era presa en ese instante- … sé que va a sonarte repetitivo, pero lo que te estoy diciendo es toda y nada más que la verdad, yo jamás te haría daño…

.

Sin notarlo, una lágrima cruzó mi mejilla

.

- yo… te amo demasiado…

.

Daniel solo me observaba con una fría mirada en su rostro, parando un momento su llanto y sin inmutarse ni siquiera un poco ante lo que decía

.

- … quizás –seguí explicando- eso fue lo que en parte me…nos metió en este embrollo, pero te suplico, te ruego desde el fondo de mi alma que me escuches, sólo piénsalo, ¿acaso en verdad me crees capaz de hacer algo así después de lo que hemos pasado?...después de que tú mismo fuiste testigo de mi cambio, incluso te prometí que no me transformaría más en Plasmius a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y eso bajo tu consentimiento, dime ¿acaso no he cumplido mi promesa?

.

Daniel seguía con aquella mirada indiferente y después de unos segundos, habló seriamente – bien, puede que sea cierto que vi como cambiaste a lo largo de este tiempo y que quizás hayamos pasado buenos momentos juntos pero también es cierto que no cumpliste con tu promesa puesto que lo primero que hiciste después de que anoche saliste molesto por una tonta discusión que tuvimos fue ir a buscar a mi familia y amigos para luego regresar convertido en Plasmius diciéndome que me tenías una sorpresa, matar a todos a sangre fría y desaparecer dejándome totalmente destrozado…además, hace no menos que unos minutos aún estabas transformado y no puedes decir que no eras tú mismo….¿me equivoco?

.

No pude acertar a decir nada… toda aquella treta había estado muy bien planeada…sin embargo, traté de argumentar a mi favor

.

- … si estaba transformado, pero era la única forma de llegar aquí a tiempo para poder avisarte del peligro que corres aún, esa fue mi única intención, además mírame, me tienes completamente a tu merced. Si en verdad quisiera hacerte daño durante esos años de mi sentencia hubiera ideado la forma de desactivar aquel brazalete y aún después hubiera tratado de hacer algo para vengarme ahora. En cambio estoy aquí completamente indefenso y no tengo la más mínima intención de hacerte daño, así que por favor, te lo suplico, piensa en lo que esta sucediendo realmente. Te pido de corazón que confíes en mi.

.

Daniel cerró los ojos y continuó llorando. No sé qué pasó por su mente en ese momento. Sólo se limitó a abrir los ojos por un momento, luego me miró, me soltó un puñetazo en la cara y me soltó bruscamente. Después se levantó y comenzó a elevarse dándome la espalda. Antes de desaparecer a través de la pared, volteó a verme y con una mirada de tristeza me dijo

.

- ¿Sabes?, yo de verdad llegué a confiar en ti un día… incluso antes de aclarar lo que realmente sentía por ti te tuve aprecio y me compadecí por tu situación, porque sé lo que es querer una segunda oportunidad… así que esta vez te daré una última: te daré tres días para que desaparezcas de aquí…

.

- Pero…¡Daniel! ¡escucha! yo…

.

- …no me importa a donde vayas, sólo vete y más vale que en esta ocasión procures ocultarte muy pero muy bien, porque en cualquier momento todos se van a enterar de lo que hiciste y si llega el día en que alguien te reconozca y me informan de tu paradero, ten por seguro que iré hasta donde estés y te prometo que en esta ocasión cuando te capturen nadie…óyeme bien… nadie va a interceder por ti. Así que cuídate muy bien. Adiós… Plasmius –finalizó y entonces atravesó la pared.

.

Maldita sea – pensé- ahora tendría que ir a buscar a ese estúpido sujeto para vencerlo y evitar que dañara a Daniel, antes de que pasaran esos tres días, pero no fue necesario esperar tanto porque de entre las sombras pude escuchar una profunda y maligna voz:

.

- ¡Bravo! – comenzó a aplaudir- ¡bravo!, ¡pero qué magnifico! … en verdad ¡que histrionismo! De verdad que ustedes dos me sorprenden, ni el mismo Shakespeare hubiera podido escribir una obra tan conmovedora como el drama que acabo de presenciar…¡bravo!

.

Si, en efecto ese maldito sujeto se encontraba ahí. Había escuchado todo y tan furioso como Daniel estaba en ese momento y por la distracción de la batalla, ni él ni yo nos dimos cuenta de su presencia.

.

- Eres un miserable – le dije tratando de levantarme – ¡Mira lo que has hecho! …¡¿ya estás feliz?!... ¿cómo fuíste capaz de matar a sangre fría a todos?... ¿es que no tienes ni un poco de conciencia?

.

- Uhm….no – dijo Dan sonriendo – pero vamos Vlad, tú tampoco solías ser un santo, aunque debo reconocer que nunca fuíste capaz de hacer lo que yo hice…deberías agradecérmelo

.

- ¿Agradecerte?... por tu culpa todo lo que había logrado correctamente ahora se fue, y para evitar que sigas dañando a los demás, y en especial a Daniel, ¡te voy a destruir ahora mismo!

.

- ¡ajajajajaja! – rió el sujeto escandalosamente - ¿vencerme tú?... pero ¡mírate! Si ese mocoso te dejo así…¿qué crees que te haré yo?

.

- Quizás este herido – le dije ya de pie – pero hay una diferencia: a Daniel lo quiero y no podría dañarlo aunque quisiera, en cambio a ti te odio desde lo más profundo de mi alma… verás quién soy yo en realidad

.

Entonces me transformé en Plasmius y la batalla comenzó…

...

...

...

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, capítulo dramático, lleno de angst por todos lados (como me ocurre por lo general en este número de capítulo para estas historias jaja XD)… aunque… me dolió hacer sufrir a Vlad así…ponerlo tan vulnerable TwT…¡aah! ¡Vladdie! *corre y abraza a Vlad*

.

Vlad: ¿qué?...¡oye! ¡suéltame! ¿qué te pasa?

VMF: ¡Nuuu!....¡pobre Vladdie! ToT

Vlad: Adivino… ¿otra historia de la que no quiero saber verdad? ¬¬

VMF: TwT *asiente con la cabeza, sin dejar de abrazarlo*

Vlad: Ya me lo temía…*suspiro*…. galletas de mantequilla U_UU *pensando* estas fangirls y sus cosas *suspiro*

.

XD… y bueno…no sé que más decir salvo gracias eternas a mis queridas amigas y lectoras por su apoyo, consejos y por seguir leyendo lo que escribo 3 . Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. UN SUEÑO UNA MENTIRA

Jojo... pues como siempre, antes de cada cap interrumpo un segundo: gracias a **Anixita** y a **Kuromi-xan** por sus lindos reviews y las porras que nos echan a mi y a Vlad XD ...¡muchas gracias! *w*

.

**FENIX**

.

.

**SUMMARY:** El encuentro con un personaje del pasado…o futuro… traerá consecuencias importantes para la nueva vida que los dos hofas comienzan a llevar después de descubrir sus sentimientos.

.

**ADVISORY:** Primero, historia VladxDanny así que si no les gusta esta pareja pueden salir huyendo XD (es mi segunda incursión en esto así que pedradas…no a la cabeza por favor XD), segunda, narrada desde el punto de vista de Vlad (¿fan suya?...nooo… ¿de donde sacan eso? ¬w¬ )…y tercera, con advertencia de "mature content" por el angst, lenguaje fuerte (no siempre) y ejem… por el yaoi/lemon jojojo.

.

.

**CAPITULO 4: UN SUEÑO… UNA MENTIRA**

.

.

Quiero alejarme lo más pronto posible de ahí. No deseo verlo nunca más.

.

Mi corazón se encuentra destrozado y siento como si mi alma se fuera a desgarrar del dolor tan profundo que tengo, mientras las lágrimas corren por mi rostro, preguntándome insistentemente ¿por qué?...¿por qué lo hizo?

.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, los recuerdos me invaden para restregarme en la cara lo tonto que había sido…

.

El día que lo volví a ver, ya que pasara el asunto del desasteroide hace tanto tiempo… casualidad… o mucha suerte quizás, aunque en realidad en el fondo pudiera ser que su situación desesperada –prófugo, sin tener a donde ir y sobre todo, sin el gozo de la tranquilidad por temor a ser descubierto- lo llevara a resignarse y dejarme que lo encontrara. Después de todo, siempre supo como salir avante con sus trucos.

.

Luego… el confinamiento en el que estuvo… en aquellos días aún le guardaba resentimiento por todas las cosas malas que intentó hacer conmigo y mis seres queridos, pero por alguna razón, cuando por cuestiones de protocolo la ley pidió que fuera a dar testimonio de que en efecto, quien estaba ahí custodiado era Vlad Plasmius, el antes conocido como Vlad Masters, exalcalde de Amity Park… no pude evitar conmoverme… aquel que estaba ahí si respondía a la descripción pero sólo físicamente... la mirada ausente que tenía daba a entender algo que al parecer nadie más notó excepto yo: soledad y, por increíble que parezca, arrepentimiento.

.

Lo que sea que le hubiese pasado el tiempo que estuvo lejos de la Tierra, lo había cambiado… pensé que cabía la posibilidad de que pudiera reformase si es que en verdad estaba arrepentido. Después de todo, yo sabía lo que era sentirse así y querer una segunda oportunidad.

.

Un extraño sentimiento me invadía… remordimiento quizás. No pude hacer a un lado ese pensamiento desde entonces y eso sólo iba afianzando mi deseo de hacer algo por él, así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

.

En ese entonces aún llevaba una relación buena y estable con Sam. Cuando le conté a ella y a Tucker de mi intención de ayudar a Plasmius, ambos me apoyaron aunque Sam siempre mantuvo cierta preocupación de que todo fuera un truco como los que él siempre acostumbraba y entonces me hiciera daño de nuevo. Claro que existía esa duda pero si ella lo hubiese visto aquella vez… sentí que era yo el que estaba ahí encerrado.

.

Recuerdo cuando hablé con él, tan sólo unos días antes de que se diera la cita para el juicio formal. En lugar de esperar en la zona de visitas, se me permitió ir hasta su celda, la cual estaba custodiada por diez guardias armados, por si intentaba cualquier cosa (sucede que no se le permitía salir de ahí por miedo a que escapara). Uno de aquellos uniformados me abrió la puerta y entonces me senté en la mesa iluminada que habían preparado especialmente para mi visita.

.

Vlad ya se encontraba sentado frente a mi y aunque sabía que sólo tenía poco tiempo para hablar no hizo nada, sólo permanecía inmóvil con las dos manos esposadas recargándose sobre la mesa y sin levantar un solo instante la vista del suelo. Era una situación muy extraña… me sentía incómodo viéndolo de nuevo y en esa actitud indiferente después de escucharlo jactarse tantas veces de ser mucho más fuerte que yo y burlarse de mi durante las batallas… al parecer ni siquiera mi visita lo hacía reaccionar.

.

-Vlad – dije finalmente después de varios incómodos minutos de silencio – uhm.. oye, yo… necesito hablar contigo…

.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio… ni una sola palabra… ni un solo gesto… nada que me indicara por un segundo siquiera que me estaba escuchando.

.

- Vamos Vlad - insistí nuevamente tratando de ser lo más amable posible- … yo sé que esto es incómodo tanto para ti como para mi y que soy la última persona que quieres ver en estos momentos pero… ¿crees que puedas al menos mirarme y fingir que me prestas atención? …Te prometo que seré breve y luego me iré.

.

Esperé. Nada… misma actitud… mismo silencio. Cerré lo ojos y suspiré –esto es inútil pensé-. Me levanté y estaba a punto de irme cuando, sin dejar su posición y en voz casi inaudible dijo:

.

- Breve… ¿cierto?

.

- ¿Uh?... – reaccioné con algo de sorpresa, deteniéndome y girando la cabeza en su dirección – si…eso dije

.

Vlad suspiró profundo cerrando los ojos. Después los abrió y sin dejar de mirar al suelo respondió:

.

- Siendo así … te escucho

.

Regresé entonces a mi asiento y puse mis manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando los dedos. El hizo lo mismo.

.

- ¿Y bien? -dijo seriamente

.

- Yo… he venido a ayudarte

.

Y por primera vez desde que llegué, aquellos ojos aparentemente vacíos hasta hacía unos segundos, parecían recuperar su vigor y se elevaron incrédulos para verme, y de esa voz casi apagada salió un aún más enfático "¿qué dijiste?"

.

Por extraño que parezca, ese pequeño gesto que hizo me causó sonreír levemente… al fin había captado su atención, así que comencé a hablar.

.

…

.

Llegó el día del juicio. Todo Amity Park se encontraba ahí. El miedo y las especulaciones rondaron el lugar durante los tres largos días que duró todo.

.

Después de que todos los argumentos y declaraciones fueron dados, incluyendo el mío, el juez comenzó a deliberar, hallando culpable a Vlad de los cargos pero "gracias a este jovencito, a quien le debemos estar vivos el día de hoy" dijo el juez, es que su sentencia fue cambiada, lo que por un lado me alegró mucho porque así tendría la oportunidad de probar mi teoría de que incluso alguien como Vlad merecía una segunda oportunidad.

.

Pasando el tiempo, fui testigo de cómo en realidad yo tenía razón. Todo lo que me esforcé por tratar de ayudarle iba dando frutos poco a poco. Junto con eso, fue creciendo también la confianza entre los dos, llegando incluso al punto en que comencé a sentir simpatía por él y podría decirse que hasta entablamos una cierta amistad.

.

Esa amistad creció y yo me sentía de alguna forma feliz con ello.

.

Sam se dio cuenta… inteligente como siempre ha sido, un día estando ambos sentados en mi habitación, me cuestionó por mi insistencia en tratar de reformar a Plasmius a pesar de que fue él quien más problemas y tragedias había ocasionado a todos y en especial a mi. Yo argumenté lo que creía eran mis razones, incluyendo el que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad para cambiar, aunque claro, sin mencionarle nunca sobre el incidente del examen aquel (y que era mi base principal para justificar el cambio de actitud). Sin embargo, al escucharme ella sonrió y viéndome a los ojos me dijo que eso no era la única razón…

.

- ¿Sabes Danny? – dijo ella – siempre he pensado que eres una buena persona y que te preocupas por los demás sinceramente, pero esto que esta pasando… creo que va más allá.

.

- ¿Mas allá? – le contesté extrañado -… ¿a qué te refieres exactamente Sam?

.

- Es algo un poco difícil de aceptar, incluso para alguien de mente abierta como yo y sobre todo por quién estamos hablando, pero la verdad es que lo he estado reflexionando y después de analizar ciertas actitudes…

.

- ¿actitudes? … Sam, creo que no te estoy entendiendo nada

.

- … Si, actitudes… no sólo conmigo…es decir... de un tiempo para acá (quizás antes, no lo sé), cada vez que estamos juntos, si sale a relucir en algo a nuestra plática el asunto que llamas de "reformar a Vlad" … cambias… es decir… entiendo que te entusiasme el poder ayudarlo porque es algo que parecería imposible pero no es sólo eso.

.

- Uhm… y ¿qué es entonces? –pregunté algo incómodo. No me gustaba el tono de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella suspiró antes de continuar.

.

- … cada vez que hablas de Masters tu voz tiene un tono más…uhm…¿cómo decirlo?...alegre… tus pupilas se dilatan… incluso ya sólo lo llamas Vlad y cada vez que lo haces no puedes evitar sonreír…

.

- ¿Qué….estas insinuando? – pregunté nervioso - … no me digas que…tu crees que yo…

.

- … sí Danny – asintió Sam con plena seguridad en sus palabras- … es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo

.

- ¡qué?! – exclamé dando un sobresalto. Podía sentir mi sangre agolpándose en todo mi rostro – ¡no!, es decir…. ¡Cómo crees!… claro que no…si… Vlad es… él y yo sólo somos amigos… ehm… yo sólo… sucede que… lo aprecio, tú sabes, es decir, ha cambiado… y ahora es diferente…y yo… yo…

.

No podía dejar de balbucear. Me sentía extraño…vulnerable, como si Sam hubiera descubierto algún importante secreto que yo guardaba. Ella siguió sonriendo y con una dulce mirada tomo así mi rostro con sus manos y acercando el suyo me dijo:

.

- Danny… creo que ambos sabemos la verdad… tal vez lo mejor sea que lo aceptes de una buena vez.

.

- …pero si sólo somos amigos… yo…

.

Shh…escucha – me calló poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios- no me digas nada… yo sólo quiero que seas feliz y esta claro que por ahora, tu felicidad no la vas a encontrar aquí conmigo.

.

- Pero –balbuceé nuevamente- …Sam… no… yo… es decir…no quiero lastimarte…digo… yo no, este…estoy muy confundido – terminé de decir, bajando la mirada.

.

Ella me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla. Luego me dijo suavemente al oído "piénsalo entonces y hazle caso a lo que te diga tu corazón". Después se levantó y antes de salir añadió "tú sabes que te quiero Danny, y que siempre te voy a apoyar. Nos vemos…¡ah!... y… no te preocupes… te ayudaré cuando le digas a Tucker".

.

-Uhm…. Gracias…creo

.

.

Ese día no pude dormir por darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto… ¿sería cierto?... yo… ¿estaría sintiendo algo más que mera amistad por Vlad? …

.

- No, no es posible…– me dije en voz alta- Sam está imaginando cosas y nada más…si, eso es.

.

Así que convencido y reconfortado por mis propias palabras me coloqué la almohada sobre la cabeza y traté de conciliar el sueño.

.

…

.

Ese fin de semana, cuando acudí a mi rutinaria visita a su casa, Vlad me esperaba como de costumbre, sentado en aquel enorme sillón de su sala. Charlamos como siempre pese a que al principio me sentía un poco incómodo por todo lo que me había dicho Sam.

.

La plática continuaba y comenzaba a sentirme de nuevo en confianza cuando en un momento de silencio nos quedamos mirando mutuamente y poco a poco noté que Vlad comenzaba a acercarse quizás demasiado a mi, hasta casi tenerme a la orilla del sillón.

.

Entonces mi cuerpo y mi mente cayeron presa de una serie de reacciones que antes ya me habían sucedido en su presencia, pero que no les di importancia alguna creyendo que eran tan sólo parte de mi instinto ante un posible –aunque circunstancialmente poco probable- ataque de su parte.

.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente al sentirlo tan cerca … esos ojos, esa voz, el olor de su colonia… mi cuerpo entero comenzó a estremecerse…mi respiración y mi temperatura comenzaban gradualmente a elevarse debido a esa cercanía ya casi palpable… de pronto caí en cuenta de la realidad…descubrí que Sam tenía razón, sólo que me había negado a aceptarlo: estaba enamorado de Vlad.

.

Sin embargo, por mucho que eso fuera cierto, no sabía si él sentiría lo mismo, así que reaccioné.

.

-Uhm…¿Vlad?- le dije nervioso -ehm… yo…ehm…tú…estás…muy cerca jeje

.

-Oh lo siento - respondió

.

- yo…creo que es mejor que ya te vayas, ya es tarde y se van a preocupar por ti- me dijo esquivando la mirada. Ahí tuve la leve sospecha de que se había sonrojado y por eso lo disimuló tosiendo.

.

Sentí un extraño vacío en el estómago. Por un pequeño instante creí poder adivinar lo que le pasaba también a él. Fuera cierto o no, mi corazón y mi mente me decían que debía confirmarlo, que era "ahora o nunca" así que antes de que se alejara, lo tomé de la manga del saco

.

-¡Espera!- grité

.

Cuando volteó lo tomé de la corbata para acercarlo a mi y lo besé. Pasara lo que pasara después, estaba dispuesto a asumir las consecuencias. Para mi sorpresa el respondió a mi beso y después me abrazó.

.

…

.

Todo parecía tan perfecto desde entonces… podía sentir que había cambiado, que ahora era sincero, que había valido la pena todo lo que pasamos, que esa segunda oportunidad no era en balde y sobre todo, que de verdad me amaba. Mentiras… nada más que puras mentiras… sólo falsas ilusiones que me cegaron por tanto tiempo…

.

Tan sólo unas horas más tarde de que salió del restaurante, dejándome solo y aún molesto por aquella tonta discusión con respecto a mis posibles planes para mudarme a un departamento cercano, Vlad me encontró sentado en el parque.

.

Finalmente regresó… transformado en Plasmius…eso me extrañó mucho. Me observó y vino hacia mi sonriendo de forma inusual… podía jurar que esa era una sonrisa maligna … aquella que dejé de ver hacía ya tanto tiempo.

.

Se acercó lentamente a mi, me tomó de los hombros y me acercó a él bruscamente, lamió mi mejilla y me dijo siseante "Daniel…te tengo una sorpresa" .

.

Vlad me soltó y se alejó de mi. Entonces con un movimiento de sus brazos abrió un portal que desprendió una nube de humo color verde. No podía creer lo que veía... papá, mamá, Jazz…todos ellos estaban amordazados y golpeados. Sam y Tucker también se encontraban ahí.

.

-¿qué significa esto Vlad? – dije sin salir del asombro - ¿tú hiciste esto?... Por favor… dime que tú no lo hiciste

.

Él se comenzó a reír… esa risa… maligna… de burla…

.

- ¡Claro que yo lo hice! ¿por qué dudas? …

.

- No puede ser… esto tiene que ser una broma… bromeas ¿cierto? -le dije nervioso, y con la esperanza de que su respuesta fuera un "si"-

.

- Mi querido Daniel –dijo- ¿es que acaso no lo entiendes? … todo esto es por lo que estuve trabajando durante todo este tiempo o es que ¿acaso pensaste que de verdad todo ese numerito de "te amo" y esas cursilerías eran reales? … jajaja… si es así… qué pena me das… porque todo estaba fríamente calculado.

.

- No…. no es cierto – dije con un nudo en la garganta – lo que dices no puede ser cierto…

.

- ¿y por qué no? –replicó - ¿crees que de verdad yo estaba … enamorado…de ti? … qué ridículo…todo lo que hice era parte de mis planes. Desde el primer momento en que regresé a la Tierra mi único objetivo era, es y será la venganza. Venganza contra el mundo y por supuesto, contra ti primeramente así que, comencemos ya con esto.

.

Sin decir más lanzó un potente ecto-rayo contra todos levantando una enorme nube de polvo. Cuando éste se disipó quedé en shock… la sangre cubría sus cuerpos… ellos… ellos estaban… "pero…si él lo prometió… él dijo que había cambiado… que lo haría por mi" … me decía mientras contemplaba la escena atónito… a mi mente regresaron entonces aquellas palabras que Vlad había dicho aquel día …"te lo digo sinceramente Daniel, he cambiado… lo he hecho por ti"

.

- ¡¿por qué?! – comencé a gritarle al oír su risa burlona - ¡¿por qué así?! ¡¿por qué ellos?!

.

- ¿de verdad quieres saber? –dijo tranquilamente – si quieres respuestas… encuéntrame.

.

Y desapareció a través de un portal que él mismo había abierto….

.

Luego de ese terrible acto, tan sólo me confirmó que todo lo vivido no era más que una vil mentira… eso me devastó.

.

Mentiroso – dije en voz baja – maldito mentiroso – repetía aún en voz baja, tratando de contener las lágrimas y la energía que se estaba formando en mis puños al contemplar los cuerpos inmóviles y sangrantes de mis seres amados.

.

Me sentía traicionado, usado. ¿Cómo después de haberle dado la oportunidad, de creer por última ocasión en él era aún capaz de hacer semejante bajeza? …nooo… eso lo pagaría y muy caro.

.

Pero sabía donde encontrarlo así que de inmediato salí volando tan rápido como un rayo. Esto no se quedaría así. Nunca más se quedaría así.

.

…

.

Que tonto… haberme dejado llevar por esos sentimientos. Amor… que ingenuo, ¿es que no había aprendido nada? Creía haber madurado pero veo con tristeza que no era así y que sólo me llevó a vivir ahora en ésta tragedia. Estuvo mal dejarlo ir, pero parte de mi, a pesar de todo… aún quiere creer… confiar.

.

De pronto un estruendo llama mi atención. Con mi sentido fantasma puedo percibir una extraña vibración muy familiar… es que acaso…¿será posible?

...

...

...

* * *

N/A :Vaya, estoy actualizando rápido jajaja XD ... ejem... este capitulo debi subirlo en el DA hace tiempo pero por una u otra cosa no lo había hecho así que queridos lectores de FF, ya les tocó actualización casi de inmediato XD (perdón a los que siguieron la historia en DA, por no actualizar pronto ;-;U ) ... segundo cap más largo hasta ahora (vaya que estaba inspirada jojo) ...oh bien, este capitulo en inicio no iba a aparecer (si ya se dieron cuenta, es el primero visto desde el punto de vista de Danny)... pero, gracias a las sugerencias de mi amiga Ele pues... salió lo que leyeron ahora XD. Pues nuevamente agradezco por sus reviews (dejen reviews! no muerdo! XD)... de verdad me hace feliz saber su opinión sobre las locuras que escribo con todo cariño para ustedes :3. Ya para finalizar, próximo capítulo en un par de días (espero les guste). ¡Hasta luego! 3


	5. ENTRE EL FUEGO

Waaah!... ejem ...digo, Hola hola!!! :D ... pues antes de entrar de lleno al cap, la ya conocida breve interrupción XD, esta vez adicionada con un bailecito de parte de esta su servidora *baile baile* ...por qué? bueno, resulta que llegué a hacer la actualización de esta historia y me encuentro con que tenía más lindos reviews de parte de ustedes amigas lectoras *.*! : **Kuromi-Xan** (hey amix! 8D), **Anixita** (Vlad y Danny 4 ever!), **Alexandra Uchiha Rem** (Vlad *_*) y **xXMartelXx** (hay que hacer un llamado para que ms se unan a las filas de escritores de VladxDanny en español por que los necesitamos XD...además son tan lindos *.*)... a todas ellas les agradezco de todo corazón por sus lindos reviews (ya vieron que no muerdo XD)...porque no nada más me dan ánimos para seguir inspirándome jeje, sino que también me dejan saber su opinión sobre como escribo, créanme que eso me ayuda mucho para esforzarme más y mejorar en mis escritos, para que los puedan disfrutar todas ustedes -como fans que somos, creo que lo merecemos, no? :3-... que son realmente para quienes escribo todo esto...muchas gracias!!!

Ahora si música maestro!!! (o Master -s- =p...como quieran jaja XD )

* * *

.

**FENIX**

.

**SUMMARY:** El encuentro con un personaje del pasado…o futuro… traerá consecuencias importantes para la nueva vida que los dos hofas comienzan a llevar después de descubrir sus sentimientos.

.

**ADVISORY:** Primero, historia VladxDanny así que si no les gusta esta pareja pueden salir huyendo XD (es mi segunda incursión en esto así que pedradas…no a la cabeza por favor XD), segunda, narrada desde el punto de vista de Vlad (¿fan suya?...nooo… ¿de donde sacan eso? ¬w¬ )…y tercera, con advertencia de "mature content" por el angst, lenguaje fuerte (no siempre) y ejem… por el yaoi/lemon jojojo.

.

.

**CAPITULO 5: ENTRE EL FUEGO… **

.

.

Empezaba a ganar terreno poco a poco. El tal Dan Phantom no era tan fuerte como decía. Mis golpes no podía esquivarlos tan fácilmente y sus ataques tampoco eran tan poderosos como presumía.

.

-¡Ja!- exclamé triunfante al verlo retroceder - ¿ahora comprendes que este será tu fin?

.

- Yo - dijo dificultosamente mientras se cubría la cara – yo, yo… yo creo que no –añadió repentinamente con una cínica sonrisa. Eso me sorprendió por un instante, que el otro aprovecho para soltarme un fuerte derechazo enviándome lejos.

.

Entonces la batalla se volvió en mi contra. Ese estúpido me estaba probando nada más, agotándome para poder contra atacar.

.

- ¡Fudge! – pensé– en verdad es fuerte, me es muy difícil atacarlo.

.

Seguía lanzándole numerosos ataques. A pesar de que ponía todo mi esfuerzo porque dieran resultado, ese sujeto seguía como si nada. Si yo lanzaba un rayo el lo esquivaba o ponía una barrera de protección, además de seguir contra atacando con ecto rayos hasta que aparentemente se aburrió de eso y se lanzó contra mi para atacarme de frente.

.

- Dime Vlad - dijo mientras comenzaba a lanzar los golpes - ¿no decías que podías vencerme? ¡vamos! Pelea en serio o me voy a aburrir de jugar contigo y te tendré que matar. ¿no querrás que pierda mi diversión verdad?

.

-Eres un tipo muy irritante ¿lo sabes? –dije tratando de protegerme y atacarlo -

.

- ¿Yo? Si sólo estoy tratando de que me demuestres "quien eres" … ¿no era lo que me dijiste hace un momento?

.

- Ya verás, pagarás cara tu burla.

.

Yo lo golpeaba tan fuerte como podía. En un momento cuando intentó volar para alejarse, lo tomé de la capa y logré estamparlo contra una de las paredes. Entonces me coloqué enfrente de él y preparé un ecto-rayo que le lancé directamente a la cara. Creía haberlo noqueado, cuando lo pude escuchar a través del humo que se disipaba…

.

- Wow… -dijo mientras acercaba una mano a su boca- ahora SI estás peleando en serio querido Vlad, hasta lograste que sangrara – me miró y agregó sonriendo- ya me golpeaste entonces … creo que me toca a mi.

.

La pelea se volvió cada vez más y más difícil para mi, pues ya débil como estaba desde antes (todo por no querer dañar a Daniel), hacía que con cada ataque perdiera más energía, hasta que llegó lo que me temía: mis fuerzas llegaron a su límite cuando ese lamento fantasma, único poder de Daniel y ese sujeto que quizás era tan poderoso como para destruir edificios enteros si lo querían, me envolvió llevándome directamente al suelo, para formar un pequeño cráter.

.

Desde el suelo podía escuchar la risa burlona de Dan, que poco a poco iba descendiendo hasta colocarse a la orilla del agujero que se había formado cuando caí.

.

- Yo…¡No dejaré que me mates! - grité tratando de incorporarme

.

- Ou ou ou… espera un minuto – dijo - ¿acaso crees que mi intención es matarte?... tsk, tsk, tsk – chasqueó al mover el dedo índice en negación – no te puedo matar… al menos no por ahora

.

- ¿cómo? – exclamé sorprendido

.

Cruzando los brazos y dejando ver su cínica sonrisa caminó lentamente hasta donde me encontraba para después incarse, quedando a mi altura.

.

- Si –dijo tranquilamente- verás, no puedo matarte porque …

.

En ese momento Phantom pasó su mano enguantada por mi rostro, tomándolo después para obligarme a mirarlo a los ojos.

.

-… necesito de ti… querido Vlad –agregó al tiempo que su lengua viperina pasaba sobre mis labios

.

-¡Aléjate de mi maldito! – grité en el instante que intenté lanzarle un ecto-rayo, mismo que Dan detuvo al cerrar mi puño.

.

- Oye, cálmate –dijo casi riendo- … sólo bromeaba… me parece que estás muy tenso, lo mejor será mejor que descanses un poco así que…

.

Phantom me tomó del cuello de la capa, levantó el brazo derecho, cerró el puño y entonando un "dulces sueños" me golpeó fuertemente, dejándome inconsciente.

.

…

.

Cuando recuperé la conciencia, me encontraba de nuevo bajo aquella desagradable escena familiar. En efecto, me encontraba encadenado y vuelto a ser humano, pero esta vez el escenario no era el mismo. Al estar entre las sombras no podía distinguir bien el lugar, hasta que Dan comenzó a hablar, dándome tiempo para adaptarme a la penumbra.

.

- Bienvenido nuevamente mi estimado Vlad – dijo alegremente – que gusto que hayas decidido unirte al fin a la fiesta.

.

-¡Ya verás! – grité – ¡esto no se queda aquí!

.

Al percibir que no tenía puesto aquel dispositivo que anulaba mis poderes, me transformé y me volví intangible, sin embargo, no pude liberarme

.

- ¡¿pero qué?!

.

- Oh si – dijo mi captor – olvidaba decirte que será inútil que trates de soltarte. ¿No te parece interesante? Me encontré por aquí estás útiles cadenas que aparentemente son anti-escape fantasma. Debo reconocer que tienes inventos bastante útiles.

.

En ese momento un interruptor de luz se encendió y reconocí el lugar: nos encontrábamos en mi viejo laboratorio. Las computadoras estaban prendidas y un par de mesas de exploración habilitadas con argollas especiales conectadas a un monitor yacían casi frente a nosotros.

.

- ¡¿qué demonios es todo esto?! – exclamé molesto

.

- Oh nada – dijo Phantom al dirigirse hacia las mesas- tan sólo un par de cosas que me tome la molestia de preparar especialmente para esta reunión, en la que espero seas tan amable de cooperar.

.

Podía observar que aquellas estructuras metálicas se conectaban a un monitor para signos vitales y a una de las computadoras. Dan tocaba algunos botones tratando de ajustar el aparato y después colocó un par de bolsas de suero en un gancho que colgaba del techo, diseñado especialmente para ese fin.

.

- ¡Déjate de idioteces y de ese estúpido tonito despreocupado! –le grité - ¡lo que sea que estés planeando ten por seguro que mi respuesta a esa invitación será no!

.

Dan dejó de sonreír haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento, cruzó los brazos y suspiró

.

- Ah… dime ¿por qué siempre esa actitud tan agresiva mi querido Vlad? , no, no, no… así nunca vamos a llegar a ningún lado. Yo sólo intento ser amable y que nos llevemos bien para que cooperes conmigo pero tú insistes en lo contrario… mal, muy mal.

- ¿ah si? – le dije sarcástico– pues me parece que esa no es forma de hacer invitaciones para una colaboración… ¿qué te parece si mejor haces una cita en el infierno y entonces ponemos en claro los términos para la alianza?

- Jajaja –rió divertido- … veo que estás de humor para bromas, pero no tengo tiempo de hacer citas en este momento, tengo planes y un tiempo en el que deben cumplirse así es que requiero que tu cooperación sea inmediata

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que tengo intenciones de ayudarte?

- Simple. Si no lo haces me veré obligado a tomar medidas uhm… más drásticas y créeme, no te va a gustar.

- ¡Pues haz lo que quieras! – grité desafiante – Si lo que quieres es matar a Daniel no me necesitas ya que según tú eres el más fuerte

- En eso te equivocas querido Vlad – respondió Dan seriamente – si, admito que soy mucho más fuerte que tú y estoy casi seguro de que también supero los poderes del "gran héroe mitad fantasma" pero para mantener eso, tengo que atar algunos cabos sueltos y en eso sólo tú me puedes ayudar

.

Lo que Dan acababa de decir me desconcertó

.

- No comprendo… ¿a qué te refieres con cabos sueltos?

.

Dan sonrió de nuevo al haber captado mi atención

.

- No te preocupes querido Vlad, aclararé tus dudas… resulta que después de reflexionar sobre mi humillante derrota a manos de mi patético yo bueno, descubrí que en mi época yo puedo existir de forma normal porque es el espacio temporal del cual yo provengo, así que mis poderes y mi fuerza no se ven afectados, pero aquí, para que yo pueda mantenerme al 100% debo unir todas las partes que conforman mi esencia. Sólo así me aseguro de que mi presencia tanto en esta como en mi línea temporal no desaparezca pase lo que pase y además… si me fusiono con el Dan de este tiempo, mis poderes no tendrán límite. Es la única manera de que pueda llevar a cabo mi venganza para luego seguir adelante con todos los planes que tengo para esta patética ciudad y tiempo después con el resto del mundo sin que nadie se interponga en mi camino.

- ¿así que pretendes que sea yo quien tome los guantes y haga el mismo proceso para que nazcas en este tiempo?...

- Exactamente

- ¡jajaja! – comencé a reír - ¿en serio piensas que te voy a ayudar con algo así?... no me subestimes

- Suponía que esa sería tu respuesta querido Vlad – dijo Phantom sin dejar de sonreír - pero no estás tomando en cuenta una cosa…

.

Entonces el sujeto se acercó hasta mi, con la mano izquierda cubrió mi boca y con la mano derecha comenzó a rasgar mi traje hasta la altura del cinturón.

.

- Como te decía querido Vlad, será mejor que te tranquilices porque olvidas una cosa… ya no tienes más opción que ayudarme. Es decir, ahora que gracias a la desaparición de los molestos peones me aseguré de que esos deliciosos sentimientos de ira, dolor y frustración están a flote en "el chico fantasma", sólo tengo que fingir ser tú, traerlo aquí y vencerlo (lo que estoy seguro será sencillo gracias a las actuales circunstancias) y una vez que lo tenga cómodamente recostado sobre una de esas mesas ¡todo lo demás será sencillo! …ejem… al menos para mi…porque tu suerte será algo más complicada, sino adivina ¿a quién crees que van a perseguir sin piedad una vez que la policía descubra en un par de días cuando una de las cámaras de seguridad de los Fenton captó cómo Vlad Masters se transformaba en el odiado Plasmius y que casualmente coincida con la desaparición del chico fantasma y la muerte de su familia y amigos?

.

Al escuchar esas palabras, no pude disimular la sorpresa con la mirada, lo que hizo a Dan sonreír satisfecho.

.

- Así es –dijo- … el único culpable de todo serás tú… nuevamente te perseguirán y ya que eres el único que me ha visto y sabe la verdad, cuando te interroguen y les respondas nadie te creerá, todo gracias a ese lindo historial de mentiras y engaños que tienes como antecedente … sin embargo, podríamos evitarnos toda esa penosa escena si cooperas conmigo, y una vez que cumpla mi propósito los dejaré ir para que puedan correr a esconderse. No me serviría de nada matarlos ahora… se me acabaría la diversión y el placer de ver esos pobres rostros humanos haciendo muecas de terror y gritando por sus vidas mientras destruyo todo poco a poco. Además…

.

Dan acercó su rostro a mi oído y en un rápido movimiento apresó firmemente mi entrepierna, causando que soltara una protesta, frustrada por la mano que aún cubría mi boca.

.

- … quien sabe, quizás podríamos pasar un buen rato los tres juntos antes de que por fin me decida a matarlos a ambos… ¿qué me dices Vlad?

.

Phantom quitó su mano de mi boca por un momento

.

- Sólo tengo una respuesta para ti … ¡jamás te ayudaré! ¿lo entiendes estúpido? ¡jamás! Así que puedes irte a …¡mmfp!

.

Antes de poder terminar mi frase, nuevamente fui callado por la mano enguantada de aquel fantasma

.

- Uy, qué carácter –dijo sonriente, como si mis palabras no le hubieran afectado-… sólo estaba jugando… ¿sabes? eso me agrada de ti, orgulloso y obstinado aunque te consta que todo sucederá así, al haber estado tú alguna vez de este lado del tablero… con la única diferencia de que al final yo sí lograré mi objetivo sin que nadie me descubra.

.

Dan guardó silencio un segundo mientras me observaba reflexivo y sin cambiar de posición, preguntó casi curioso

.

- Dime algo querido Vlad ¿en verdad aprecias tanto a ese tonto de Danny como para arriesgar tu vida? Piénsalo… ¿acaso quieres sufrir de nuevo esa angustia de ser perseguido, sabiendo que algún día te encontrarán y entonces tendrás que decidir entre huir de este planeta o tratar de luchar y ser vencido? Después de todo ahora ya saben quién eres tú. Además, gracias irónicamente a quien tu consideras "la persona más preciada para ti" saben exactamente cómo derrotarte y más aún si no cuentas con tus poderes. ¿De verdad estás dispuesto a sufrir por alguien como él…por alguien que a pesar de que le demostraste que habías cambiado y que eras sincero, en un momento difícil te da la espalda diciendo que no es capaz de confiar en ti y te abandona a tu suerte? … en cambio, si me ayudas, como agradecimiento y porque la verdad me caes bien, puede que me decida a no matarte después de todo y dejarte que seas mi mano derecha ¿qué opinas? Yo seré invencible, tendré todo este planeta de nuevo a mis pies y tú podrás compartir ese triunfo conmigo ¿no es lo que alguna vez quisiste? Reconocimiento, poder, obediencia absoluta, y no sólo en este mundo sino en la zona fantasma también. Vamos, sólo piénsalo… yo sé que eso te suena atractivo. Es algo que ambos sabemos que te haría feliz porque eso fue parte importante de tus planes en algún momento. Tendrás todo lo que siempre quisiste y nadie podrá quitártelo esta vez.

.

Phantom guardo silencio de nuevo. Comencé a pensar en lo que acababa de decirme… ¿de verdad amaba a Daniel lo suficiente como para arriesgar mi seguridad y mi tranquilidad…. mi propia vida? ¿Valía la pena dejar todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo recuperé por alguien que –como decía él- después de todo este tiempo aún dudaba de mi? Pensar en esto último me hizo enojar… además era cierto, una vez todo lo que hice fue para obtener poder, reconocimiento, obediencia… y estuve a punto de lograrlo varias veces de no ser por las incontables intervenciones de Daniel y sus amigos.

.

- ¿y bien? – habló Phantom- ¿qué me dices Vlad?

.

Lo pensé por un minuto. Dan sólo se quedó mirándome con una sonrisa que daba a entender complicidad conmigo. Finalmente, cerré los ojos y suspiré profundo. Él entendió ese gesto como que estaba listo para responder, así que me soltó y alejó los brazos hasta cruzarlos frente a su pecho.

.

- Muy bien Phantom…

- Oh vamos, no seas tan formal Vlad… dime Dan

- … muy bien Dan… yo… acepto… te ayudaré

.

El sujeto abrió los ojos y sonrió satisfecho, acercándose entonces para liberarme.

.

- Muy bien – dijo al quitarme las cadenas – manos a la obra entonces

- Claro – le dije con una media sonrisa - empecemos

.

.

…

…

…

* * *

**N/A :** uhm, perdón por el ligero atraso en la actualización, no pude subirlo el fin de semana... ahora... ¡Mwajajaja! … ejem… sólo ignórenme ^^; … esto se está poniendo interesante ¿no lo creen?... claro, era de esperarse que Vlad tomara una decisión así ¿no? Después de todo, aún seguía siendo Plasmius… además se sentía traicionado también. ¿Y ahora que hará Danny? … me pregunto si llegaría a tiempo para escuchar la conversación cuando debía hacerlo o si ahora tendrá que enfrentarse a dos enemigos. En fin, los dejaré en suspenso por ahora jeje… y… no sé… veremos que pasa. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ;3

**DISCLAIMER:** Toda la inspiración para esta historia viene de los geniales personajes de Butch Hartman...¡¡¡gracias Butch!!! *0* (...por hacer que las fans escribamos estas locuras jeje XD)


	6. ENTRE CENIZAS

Como siempre, primero los agradecimientos (oh si, ellas lo merecen ^w^)así que vamos: a **Kuromi-Xan** (my angst-parter *w*), **xXMartelXx** (algún día he de ver que causa ese bichito en ti jeje... fudge XD), **Anixita** (suerte con el estudio! ^0^ y oh si, verás que pasa :D....mi quiere Vlanny *.*) y **Alexandra Uchiha Rem** (caray, de verdad que con esas palabras ya ni sé que decir ^///^)...a todas ellas les agradezco de todo corazón por los ánimos, los halagos, por darme su opinión y simplemente por leer lo que como hobbie -y porque las fans nunca estaremos satisfechas así que pongo mi granito de arena XD- escribo aqui para ustedes , de verdad gracias por tomarse ese tiempo ;w; , las quiero, en serio ^w^

Ahora si ...LOL, si parece que voy a recibir el Oscar X,D... ejem... decía, ya las dejo leer en paz =P

* * *

.

**FENIX**

.

.

**SUMMARY:** El encuentro con un personaje del pasado…o futuro… traerá consecuencias importantes para la nueva vida que los dos hofas comienzan a llevar después de descubrir sus sentimientos.

.

**ADVISORY:** Primero, historia VladxDanny así que si no les gusta esta pareja pueden salir huyendo XD (es mi segunda incursión en esto así que pedradas…no a la cabeza por favor XD), segunda, narrada desde el punto de vista de Vlad (¿fan suya?...nooo… ¿de donde sacan eso? ¬w¬ )…y tercera, con advertencia de "mature content" por el angst, lenguaje fuerte (no siempre) y ejem… por el yaoi/lemon jojojo.

** .**

** .**

**CAPITULO 6. ENTRE CENIZAS…**

.

_"El…finalmente regresó… transformado…eso me extrañó… vino hacia mi sonriendo de forma inusual… me acercó a él bruscamente…"Daniel"… me dijo al oído después de lamer mi mejilla_ _ "Daniel…te tengo una sorpresa"… y después de eso… la traición…la conmoción… la rabia…pero sobre todo…el dolor… el inmenso dolor en mi interior…¿cómo pudo hacerme esto?... un momento… ese sonido…¿será posible?"_

.

…

.

.

Una vez libre de las cadenas, me dirigí hasta el pequeño almacén donde guardaba los inventos que había hecho para llevar a cabo mis planes y después de buscar un poco, encontré los guantes. Aún no estaban totalmente listos, al ser apenas un prototipo modificado de los Fenton originales, pero eran funcionales.

.

- Bien – le dije a Dan al tomar los guantes y llevarlos hasta una de las mesas – aquí están los guantes, aunque te advierto que aún faltan algunos detalles, así que no te aseguro que la transferencia de poder sea totalmente efectiva.

- Eso no importa - dijo – lo importante es ¿lo puedes arreglar ahora, no?

- Si

- Pues eso es suficiente para mi. Y ahora, sólo queda ir a buscar al chico héroe. Tú mientras encárgate de hacerle los últimos ajustes a esas cosas.

.

Dan comenzó a alejarse mientras me ponía a trabajar.

.

- ¡ah! – exclamó – y no te preocupes Vlad, que cuando todo esté listo trataré de recordar destruir ese video del que te hablé.

.

Phantom desapareció y pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que escuchara un gran estruendo proveniente del exterior. Cuando volteé en dirección al sonido vi atravesar dos figuras hasta el interior. Se trataba de Daniel, que se encontraba luchando…conmigo.

.

Al parecer aquel sujeto no pensaba descubrirse por ahora. Daniel lo golpeaba fúrico y el otro sólo retrocedía ante sus ataques. Lo mejor sería que fuera a detener al muchacho antes de que entre los dos destrozaran todo el lugar… antes de tener todo listo.

.

Volé en su dirección y me coloqué detrás de Daniel, sujetándolo de los brazos. Justo en ese instante Dan sonrió y volvió a ser el mismo. Daniel por su parte, volteó hacia mi tan sólo para poder exclamar sorprendido "¡¿qué?! …¡¿Dan?! … ¡¿Plasmius?!" antes de que Phantom dijera "¡sorpresa!", lo golpeara en la boca del estómago, devolviéndolo a su forma humana y dejándolo inconsciente.

.

En ese momento Dan tomó al otro por la camisa y lo llevó hasta colocarlo en una de las mesas que había preparado. Luego volteó en mi dirección y dijo

.

- Me encanta que todo este saliendo tan bien… ¿no te parece Vlad?

- Claro – respondí serio

- ¡Pero anímate hombre! … y apúrate con esos guantes – dijo Phantom antes de recargarse en una silla, comenzar a mecerse y esperar.

.

…

.

Media hora después, yo continuaba trabajando para terminar los guantes y Dan comenzaba a desesperarse ya, así que dejó de mover la silla y se levantó.

.

- ¡oye! ¿ya está listo? ¡¿hasta cuando piensas terminar?!

- Cálmate, sólo faltan los últimos ajustes para que todo quede perfecto

.

Mientras tanto, Daniel comenzaba a despertar, lo que atrajo la atención de Dan, así que se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaba.

.

- Auh –se quejó el chico al despertar- … ¿Dónde…estoy?

- Vaya vaya – exclamó Phantom- el héroe volvió en si. Que bien, así serás testigo de primera fila cuando te saque tu mitad fantasma y me deshaga de ti

.

Daniel lo miró y exclamó sorprendido

.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Así que era cierto! ¡eres tú!

- Por supuesto – dijo Dan sonriendo- ¿a quién esperabas?...¿al Rey de los Lácteos? jajaja... ¡Vlad! ¡¿qué pasa con esas cosas?!

- Tranquilízate –le dije al tiempo que tomaba los guantes y me dirigía hacia ellos- ya terminé

- ¿Qué? – dijo el chico cuando me vio delante suyo- ¿Así que…tú le estás ayudando?

.

Yo sólo lo miré. La incredulidad en el rostro de Daniel no tenía descripción. Podía ver de nuevo en sus ojos esa mezcla de rabia y dolor que menos de una hora antes me mostró por primera vez. Entonces deje de verlo y comencé a preparar los instrumentos para la "cirugía". Dan mientras tanto se alejó un poco.

.

- ¡Respóndeme! – me gritó Daniel cuando estando junto a él vio que lo ignoraba - ¡Dime por qué! ¡¿por qué?!

- Ouuu parece que el pobre Danny está confundido. Quien iba a decir que después de todo lo que el querido Vlad le dijo era cierto – interrumpió Phantom en tono burlón al tiempo que ponía una mano sobre mi hombro- Es una lástima que ahora ya sea demasiado tarde para disculpas, porque él se dio cuenta de lo que realmente desea y ha tomado la mejor decisión ¿no es así Vlad?

.

Daniel volteó en mi dirección

.

- ¿Es… es cierto?... Vlad … ¿realmente quieres esto?

.

En ese momento dirigí la mirada en dirección de Dan y luego hacia Daniel

.

- Si, es cierto – respondí sonriendo al tiempo que me colocaba los guantes- he tomado mi decisión

.

El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, para luego fruncir el ceño y dejar salir unas lágrimas

.

- Entonces después de todo yo tenía razón –dijo con decepción-… al final y a pesar de todas tus promesas y de todo lo que dijiste sólo eres capaz de volver a ser lo que siempre has sido Plasmius: un loco, un mentiroso, un manipulador…

..

Dan cruzó los brazos y sonrió, mientras me colocaba los guantes y los encendía para dejarlos listos. El muchacho continuó. Su voz se oía a punto de quebrarse

- … cuando me alejaba, al escuchar el estruendo y sentir esa presencia fantasmal tan familiar y que alguna vez temí, pensé que decías la verdad, por eso regresé… y ahora te encuentro aliándote con él… después de todo lo que nos hizo, porque ahora veo que fue él y no tú el que mato a todos. No me cabe duda ahora de quien realmente eres y lo que eres capaz de hacer con tal de ganar.

- ¡Si! –respondí exaltado al verlo a los ojos– ¡es verdad! ¡Ahora ya sabes quién fue el que realmente se deshizo de tu familia y amigos! ¡Ahora comprendes que siempre te dije la verdad y que no deseaba lastimarte!... pero –agregué fríamente, ya más calmado, sonriendo maliciosamente - como bien te lo han dicho… yo ya he tomado mi decisión así que… despídete

.

En ese instante alcé los guantes y accioné el interruptor, dejando al descubierto las garras, que brillaban y despedían pequeñas cargas eléctricas. La estruendosa risa de Dan llenó la habitación y Danny cerró los ojos un segundo para luego abrirlos al escuchar un gemido sordo que coincidió con el cese de aquella risa.

.

- Pero…. – comenzó a decir Dan dificultosamente- … ¡¿qué…crees que estás haciendo…idiota?!

- Como les dije – le respondí triunfante, con una media sonrisa – ya tomé mi decisión… ¡y es esta!

.

En efecto, en un rápido movimiento y aprovechando la distracción de Phantom, le había clavado las garras en el torso para de inmediato arrojarlo contra la pared.

.

Luego me quité los guantes y me disponía a liberar a Daniel, quien se encontraba entre sorprendido y confundido

.

- Pero – dijo – tú dijiste que…

- Mi querido Daniel – dije sonriendo - ¿acaso te olvidas de que soy un maestro en estas cosas? Tú mismo lo dijiste ¿no?

.

Danny sonrió - Eres un tonto ¿lo sabes?-

.

- ¡Y muy descuidado también!

- ¡¿qué?!

.

Antes de que pudiera liberar a Daniel, Dan me había rodeado el cuello con el brazo y me dijo furioso al oído

.

- Debiste saber que con unos rasguños como esos no ibas a vencerme…querido Vlad… grave error

.

Entonces me tomó de la capa y me arrojó hasta dar contra una de las computadoras, que tras el impacto comenzó a sacar chispas.

.

- ¡Vlad! – escuché que gritaba Danny, tratando de soltarse

.

Libre de mi, Dan puso una mano en su torso y al darse cuenta de que el impecable color negro del traje era manchado por el verde brillante de su propia sangre enfureció y se dirigió hacia mi rápidamente, golpeándome con todas sus fuerzas mientras yo trataba de bloquear sus ataques.

.

- ¡Eres un miserable y un tonto! – gritaba - ¡Bien sabes que no vas a poder vencerme nunca, ya te lo he demostrado! ¡Todo lo que siempre luchaste por conseguir lo ibas a tener para siempre! ¡¿cómo es posible que rechaces mi oferta?!

- Eso es –comencé a decir - porque tienes toda la razón, siempre quise tener poder, reconocimiento y obediencia, pero hay algo que tú no entiendes y es la razón por la que lo hacía.

- ¡¿qué tonterías dices?!

- Me refiero a que todo lo que hice siempre tuvo un móvil principal, y ese no era otro más que obtener lo que más deseaba en este mundo y a pesar de que en algún momento lo llegué a olvidar por mera frustración y daño a mi ego, irónicamente es gracias a ti que lo he recordado

- ¿Ah si? ¿y qué es eso que taaan apasionadamente deseabas?

- Algo que tú no entenderás nunca… amor

.

Dan se quedó extrañado unos momentos y dejó de atacar, dándome tiempo para lanzarle un ecto-rayo y hacerlo caer cerca de la mesa donde estaba aún sujeto Daniel.

.

Me acerqué a él para seguirlo atacando. De pronto comenzó a reír a carcajadas

.

- ¡ajajaja! ¡qué conmovedor! –dijo burlón - Me vas a hacer llorar, en serio.

- Pues más te vale que lo creas – le dije al lanzarme en su dirección– tú dijiste que si estaría dispuesto a sacrificarme por alguien que a pesar de todo me había dado la espalda. Pues bien, la respuesta es que sí, porque no importa lo mal que la hayamos pasado, no puedo cambiar lo que siento ahora. Así Daniel no me perdonara hoy, lo conozco y sé que tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de la verdad.

.

Durante toda esa conversación en la pelea, Danny había estado intentando liberarse, pero también estaba escuchando.

.

- Pues entonces me alegra oír eso –dijo Phantom sin inmutarse ante el inminente ataque- … porque eso… – agregó mientras su sonrisa desaparecía para dar paso a una expresión de rabia y su tono de voz se hacía profundo y amenazante- … es justamente lo que harás

.

Dan esquivó mi puño y entonces me soltó un golpe directo al estómago que me sacó el aire y me hizo sentir un fuerte dolor como si me desgarraran, provocando que me desplomara en el suelo. De pronto, sentí un líquido tibio salir de mi boca y mi vista comenzó a nublarse. Me llevé una mano en dirección al golpe que acababa de recibir y al verla pude contemplar que estaba cubierta de sangre… mi sangre. Por el suelo comenzaba a gotear también la que salía de mi boca… ese maldito me había herido con las garras de los ecto-guantes.

.

Phantom soltó una carcajada triunfal

.

– ¡Te dije que no podrías vencerme! –gritó. Luego, se acercó a mi, y me levantó hasta verme directamente – Tú quisiste esto querido Vlad, qué lástima que tu sacrificio será en vano porque después de librarme de ti, es decir, de tu parte humana, haré lo mismo con el buen Danny y no podrás impedirlo esta vez. Además ya no te necesito, los guantes están en perfecto estado y ahora sé cómo funcionan.

.

- Eres… un…desgraciado – le dije casi sin fuerzas

.

Dan me miró y sonrió satisfecho. Luego me elevó junto con él y antes de volver a herirme con uno de los guantes y lanzarme contra una de las paredes dijo:

.

- Hasta nunca y no sufras, que pronto te reunirás con tu querido Daniel, jajaja.

.

- ¡Vlad! – gritó Daniel cuando escuchó el impacto de mi caída.

.

Antes de quedar inconsciente, lo último que recuerdo es haber sentido un gran estremecimiento del suelo y visto un resplandor fosforescente que venía de donde se encontraba Daniel. Casi de inmediato una figura negra golpeaba enfurecida a Dan gritando "¡esta vez me desharé de ti para siempre!"

.

-¡Jajaja! –alcancé a escuchar – he esperado por esto durante muchos años, así que ¡demuéstramelo si puedes!

.

El ataque comenzó a una increíble velocidad. Al parecer Phantom no lograba dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, porque no era capaz de defenderse.

.

- Da…niel – dije en un susurro y después me desmayé.

.

…

…

…

* * *

N/A: Yo y mis títulos tan originales jaja XD…y otra vez, angst y mi pobre Vlad siendo golpeado TwT… *corre a abrazarlo de nuevo*

Vlad - ¡¿qué?! … ¿otra vez?...

VMF – ¡Si! *lo abraza más fuerte XD *

Vlad - __U *suspiro*

VMF - …ejem…decía…pero Danny ya volvió al campo de batalla jojojo, así que fans del chico fantasma, ahí les dejo el echarle porras XD (seh, aún no soy tan buena describiendo escenas de batalla largas :p). Algo más es que en el siguiente habrá (por fin XD) …

Vlad – Mmh… no sé por qué presiento que lo que sigue no me va a gustar ¬¬ …

VMF - … el tan esperado yaoi/lemon o como sea que gusten decirle jojojo…

Vlad – o_0! ….¿¿¿el quééé???

VMF – Errr… nada Vlad, ignora lo que dije… oh si, decía, espero cumplir con sus expectativas porque será algo un poquito distinto a lo que las fans de VladxDanny (o al menos su servidora XD) estamos acostumbradas mwajaja (recomendación: léanlo cuando no haya moros en la costa :rofl: ). Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo ;3

Vlad – Oye, oye, espera un minuto… ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

VMF – Uhm, nada…bueno, me voy, nos leemos. ¡adiós!

Vlad – Primero explícate… ¡Oye! ¡No huyas!

VMF - ¡Adióooos!

**DISCLAIMER! 8D :** Butch, gracias por crear a Vla-er...digo, a todo DP jaja XD , sin ti nada de esto *cofficsslashcof* sería posible ¬w¬


	7. FENIX

Tatara-raaaan! …. Y pues, como siempre, aquí su servidora les interrumpe para traerles el comercial de agradecimientos obligado así quep: a **Kuromi-xan** (si! Llenaremos la web con puro VxD en español mwajajaja! …oh si, tú sabes que no podemos vivir sin angst X,D), a **AlexandraUchihaRem **(después de tus palabras de ánimo que siempre me echas y yo que ya ni sé donde meterme … nuevamente gracias y perdón por el atraso), **xXMartelXx** (XD… el suspenso para mi es como el yaoi si sabes a qué me refiero X,D y si, ahora tocó por primera vez en la historia, que actualizara aquí primero jaja X,D ) y **Anixita** (espero que todo en la escuela este tiempo te haya ido super bien, desde aquí otro abrazote y pues ojalá que este cap te alegre si tuviste un mal día :3). A todas ellas y a todos mis anónimos lectores les agradezco de mil amores y desde el fondo del mio cuore el que sigan leyendo y disfrutando es lo más importante- de esto que en simple hobbie me dedico a escribir para ustedes. ¡Los quiero!

.

.

**SUMMARY:** El encuentro con un personaje del pasado…o futuro… traerá consecuencias importantes para la nueva vida que los dos hofas comienzan a llevar después de descubrir sus sentimientos.

.

**ADVISORY: **Primero, historia VladxDanny así que si no les gusta esta pareja pueden salir huyendo XD (es mi segunda incursión en esto así que pedradas…no a la cabeza por favor XD), segunda, narrada desde el punto de vista de Vlad (¿fan suya?...nooo… ¿de donde sacan eso? ¬w¬ )…y tercera, con advertencia de "mature content" por el angst, lenguaje fuerte (no siempre) y ejem… por el yaoi/lemon jojojo.

.

.

**CAPITULO 7: FENIX**

.

.

Caminaba a través de un túnel obscuro. No había nada ni nadie pero podía escuchar un murmullo. Traté de gritar pero no podía emitir sonido alguno. Una extraña sensación de desesperación me invadió y comencé a correr hasta que a lo lejos pude observar finalmente un pequeño haz de luz. Parecía inalcanzable, como si por más que me esforzara en llegar ahí, la distancia entre aquella salida y yo se mantuviera. De pronto una sombra se paró frente a la luz y escuché una voz lejana llamarme.

.

- Vlaaad – me decía en eco- Vlaaad… Vlad… despierta Vlad…despierta…

.

Entonces abrí los ojos poco a poco

.

-¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunté aturdido al tiempo que empezaba a distinguir las figuras que se encontraban frente a mi.

.

- Estás en el hospital – dijo la voz de Daniel que estaba a mi lado- … pero estás vivo.

.

Aún confuso, miré a mi alrededor. Aparte de Daniel se encontraban ahí un par de enfermeras y aparentemente el doctor encargado de esa área. Traté de moverme pero una férula alrededor de mi brazo derecho y el dolor en mi abdomen (cubierto por una gran venda), me impidieron enderezarme.

.

- Por fortuna esta vivo – dijo el galeno, que escribía algunas notas en una tablilla de indicaciones – un poco más y ahora mismo sería un fantasma en su totalidad Sr. Masters

.

- Bien por mi – dije sarcástico, sin encontrar gracia en las palabras del médico. Luego miré a Daniel y en voz baja le pregunté - ¿qué…pasó?

.

- Yo creo que lo que necesitas por ahora es descansar un poco más –me dijo al tomar mi mano- ya habrá tiempo de contarte ¿está bien? - Luego se acercó a mi oído y agregó en voz baja – además no creo que sea necesario que todos sepan los detalles… ya sabes cómo es la prensa

.

Eso me hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

.

- Muy bien –le dije- creo que me duele la cabeza… si necesito descansar un poco más.

.

- Je –dijo tranquilamente el muchacho – claro, duerme. Cuando salgas de terapia intensiva vendré a visitarte de nuevo.

.

-¡qué? –exclamé - ¡¿terapia intensiva? … ou… ahora si me duele la cabeza.

.

Daniel sólo se limitó a reír, se despidió y se retiro. Sucede que jamás me agradaron los hospitales…malas experiencias en el pasado quizás, pero aunque no fuera así nunca los he considerado sitios remotamente agradables así que mientras más pronto saliera de ahí mejor.

.

…

.

Un par de semanas después de salir de terapia intensiva -aún no puedo creer que estuve ahí… de nuevo-, sólo necesitaba descansar unos días más para que me retiraran la férula y los vendajes que cubrían mis heridas para darme de alta.

.

Ya en mi cuarto, Daniel acudió a visitarme. Venia vestido de traje, corbata y camisa de vestir.

.

- ¿puedo preguntar por qué vienes así? – le dije intrigado mientras me acomodaba para quedar sentado en la cama.

.

- Ah…¿esto?... es porque hoy fui a recoger los resultados de los exámenes de este semestre …. Y déjame decirte que ¡aprobé todas las materias! – dijo triunfante

.

- ¡Felicidades Danny! – le dije – estoy orgulloso de ti. Por cierto – agregué – aprovechando que estamos solos… podrías decirme ¿qué fue lo que pasó ese día en el laboratorio?

.

Daniel cerró la puerta del cuarto con cerrojo y comenzó a hablar

.

- Bien, después de escuchar lo que dijiste al pelear con Dan, de que vi cómo te arrojó al suelo y que estabas sangrando, pensé que se había deshecho de ti sin importarle demasiado si tu mitad fantasma sobrevivía o no para sus propósitos. No pude evitar sentir aún más ese dolor que ya tenía. Así de sencillo me estaba arrebatando lo único que me quedaba en este mundo que yo amara en verdad, así que estallé…

.

Al escuchar eso, me sorprendí un poco y no pude evitar sonreír

.

- … no se cómo –continuaba- pero quizás la adrenalina del momento causó que pudiera liberarme de esas cadenas y que un extraño poder me invadiera por completo. Era como si de repente todo la energía que existiera en mi saliera de golpe, causando un gran resplandor. Podía sentir una inmensa fuerza a mi alrededor que se concentraba poco a poco en los ataques que empecé a lanzarle a Dan. Me sentía tan poderoso que tuve la certeza de poder vencerlo… cada golpe que le daba lo debilitaba más y más y él no podía acertar a defenderse. Finalmente lo acorralé y viendo que no podía vencerme me suplicó cínicamente que no lo matara, pero apenas dejé un segundo de atacarlo y trató de clavarme las garras de uno de los guantes. Entonces lo esquivé, le di una patada y le lancé un lamento fantasmal. Se trató de proteger pero no pudo resistirlo y poco a poco vi cómo se desvanecía hasta que quedaron sólo pequeñas partículas de ectoplasma que se evaporaron en el aire.

.

- ¿Y cómo supiste que yo aún seguía con vida? – le pregunté

.

- Cuando todo terminó, volé hasta donde te encontrabas. Estabas muy malherido e inconsciente pero tenía la esperanza de que al ser mitad fantasma pudieras resistir un poco más las heridas. Entonces te traje al área de urgencias del hospital y gracias a una pronta intervención de los médicos que afortunadamente no me hicieron demasiadas preguntas, te salvaron la vida.

.

- Ahora comprendo… me queda una duda… ¿por qué no hiciste lo mismo con los demás para asegurarte de que estaban o no vivos?

.

- Porque estaba en shock… al verlos a todos envueltos en sangre asumí que estaban muertos y realmente lo único que pensaba en ese momento era encontrar al culpable y destruirlo

.

- Lamento escuchar eso – le dije – quizás si lo hubieras pensado mejor podrías haber ido con ellos para asegurarte si seguían con vida…

.

- … pero siguen vivos – dijo de pronto una extraña voz-

.

- ¿qué? – exclamé - ¿quién dijo eso? - Daniel sólo sonrió

.

- Tranquilo Vlad Masters – volvió a decir la voz – mi nombre es Reloj y soy el fantasma del tiempo.

.

- ¿Reloj? – me dije extrañado –

.

Entonces comenzó a materializarse una figura de un fantasma con capucha morada, una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo y un reloj en el pecho, que sujetaba con una mano un extraño bastón. Así que ese era el fantasma legendario del que alguna vez leí, aunque quizás lo que me sorprendió más fue el hecho de que conociera a Daniel.

.

- ¡Reloj! - dijo Danny alegre al verlo- Dime ¿pudiste salvarlos entonces?

- Claro jovencito

- Un momento, ¿Cómo es eso posible? – pregunté-

- Ese es el problema con los humanos –dijo el fantasma al cruzar los brazos, negando un par de veces con la cabeza- son presa fácil de sus sentimientos y entonces no piensan lo que hacen. Danny casi acababa de irse de ahí cuando yo aparecí. Me encontraba siguiendo las huellas de Dan y gracias al portal que abrió lo localicé, aunque ya era tarde…

- Que irónico – dije en tono sarcástico, a lo que el fantasma sólo respondió con una mirada algo indignada antes de continuar

- …decía…sin embargo, vi a los otros humanos que estaban gravemente heridos pero que aún respiraban, así que los llevé conmigo y los dejé en una cápsula de tiempo especial. Poco después encontré a Danny aquí en el hospital y le informé de la situación. Ahora todos los afectados están casi 100% recuperados.

- ¡¿Es en serio? – exclamó Danny - ¡¿ya todos están bien entonces?

- Si – dijo Reloj – tardarán un poco más en estar conscientes de nuevo, pero no te preocupes, en cuanto estén listos te avisaré para que los lleves a casa.

- Muchas gracias Reloj – dijo Danny- en verdad no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco. Siempre me has ayudado mucho.

- No es nada chico

- Oye, Reloj – interrumpí – si eres el fantasma del tiempo pudiste haber detenido a ese Phantom antes de que causara más daños ¿no?, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

.

El fantasma me miró seriamente. Después de unos segundos vio a Daniel, sonrió y dijo

.

- No puedo intervenir en el orden en que suceden los eventos del tiempo, aunque en realidad nunca necesitó de mi ayuda. Sabía que este chico era capaz de detenerlo por si mismo. Además, el momento de enfrentarlo nuevamente había llegado. Me alegra no haberme equivocado.

.

Danny volvió a sonreír. Un portal se abrió poco después.

.

-Bien – dijo Reloj – es momento de retirarme. Nos estamos viendo. Hasta pronto…por cierto… Masters…

- ¿uh?

- … cuida bien del chico y… creo que es tiempo de que tu pregunta sea resuelta. Fue interesante conocerte en persona. Adiós.

.

Diciendo esto último desapareció junto con el portal. No comprendí lo que dijo en ese momento pero no le di mucha importancia. Daniel se limitó a mirarme.

.

- Bueno – dijo– ya conociste a mi amigo Reloj.

- Si – respondí tratando de no sonar impresionado – En fin, es bueno saber que todo salió bien al final ¿no lo crees?

- Si, me siento muy tranquilo ahora –dijo Daniel antes de guardar silencio unos segundos y secar una pequeña lágrima de su rostro.

- Y … vaya que fue impresionante la pelea…me hubiera gustado poder estar consciente para poder ver ese espectáculo

.

Daniel sonrió pero de pronto bajó la mirada un poco triste.

.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – pregunté al notar su actitud

.

-Pues… es que pensaba, que todo lo que pasó en estos últimos días… yo… uhm…¿tú como estás?

.

- ¿Yo? … pues… supongo que…bien aunque también me siento algo decepcionado… no quería que algo así pasara pero tampoco pensé que en esa situación actuarías tan…ehm…frío. Pensé que confiarías en mi después de tanto tiempo de demostrarte que he cambiado.

.

Daniel bajó aún más la mirada. Podía ver que se sentía culpable, y él no tardó en externarlo.

.

- Si…-comenzó a decir en voz baja después de sentarse en la cama, a un lado de mi- yo… me siento terrible… en verdad me apena mucho haberme comportado así contigo –su voz comenzó a quebrarse-… en ese momento, cuando vi lo que supuestamente tú acababas de hacer me sentí tan vacío, traicionado… simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… fue como si una ola de emociones chocara contra mi, por eso no pude contenerme cuando te encontré… no podía pensar en nada más que en ese profundo dolor que sentía. Yo… -agregó al cubrirse la cara con la mano derecha, alejando la vista - estaba deshecho

.

Verlo así me conmovió mucho. Tomé su mano izquierda y le dije

.

- Tranquilo Danny, a pesar de todo créeme que te entiendo.

.

El muchacho comenzó a llorar.

.

- ¡pero por mi culpa casi te pierdo a ti también!...¡si hubiera reflexionado un poco más sobre lo que me dijiste nada de esto hubiera pasado!

.

-Vamos – le dije abrazándolo tanto como me lo permitía mi aún limitado movimiento– no te culpes por esto, ese tipo sabía perfectamente cómo ibas a reaccionar si dañaba lo que más querías en este mundo. Manipuló bien la situación y ambos caímos en la trampa, así que no debes culparte por lo sucedido. Después de todo, al final las cosas salieron mejor de lo esperado y podremos seguir adelante ¿no lo crees?

.

- ¡Pero pudiste haber muerto también y todo por mi culpa! – dijo Daniel entre sollozos y luego me abrazó- ¡por favor perdóname!

.

Daniel seguía llorando y se abrazaba fuertemente a mi.

.

- Tranquilo –le dije tratando de calmarlo – por supuesto que te perdono. No fue tu culpa. – entonces lo tomé de la barbilla para verlo a los ojos - La próxima vez sólo recuerda que lo que te dije desde que te besé por primera vez es cierto: cambie y lo hice por ti porque yo te amo.

- Vlad – dijo Danny más calmado – yo también

.

El muchacho tomó mi rostro y comenzó a besarme. Al principio fue lento, pero poco a poco comenzó a subir de intensidad hasta que de repente y sin dejar los besos se subió por completo a la cama para quedar sobre mi, aflojarse la corbata, quitarse el saco y comenzar a desabotonarse la camisa

.

- Uhm… ¿qué crees que haces Daniel? –le pregunté

.

El me miró y me dijo entonces - dime… ¿aún te sientes débil?

.

- Pues sólo un poco –respondí-… creo que ya puedo moverme bastante a pesar de este yeso

.

Esa respuesta hizo que Daniel sonriera pícaramente

.

- Muy bien – dijo- entonces, procuraré no ser muy brusco.

.

Antes de que pudiera decir ni pío, el chico me empujó suavemente hasta que quedé totalmente recostado y me besó de nuevo

.

- Oye Daniel – le dije separándolo un poco de mi – no creo que sea buena idea, aún estoy débil y por si no te has dado cuenta, ESTAMOS en un hospital…sabes que no me agrada estar aquí.

.

El chico sonrió y me dijo al oído –es por eso que no haremos ruido. Además procuraré no hacer que te esfuerces demasiado. Ya verás que haré que cambies de opinión con respecto a lo que es estar en una cama de hospital.

.

¿Qué estaba pasando? En ese instante me sentí vulnerable, como si aquel Daniel gentil del que me había enamorado se convirtiera de pronto en otro, deseoso de demostrar que también podía imponer su voluntad, aún bajo su muy particular manera. Eso comenzó extrañamente a excitarme.

.

El chico me besó de nuevo, llevando su mano por mi cabeza, mi rostro y pasando por esa incómoda bata de hospital (como las odiaba, aunque en ese momento resultó ser una ventaja), hasta irse por debajo de la prenda y subiendo nuevamente. Entonces comenzó a lamer mi cuerpo teniendo cuidado de no alterar demasiado los vendajes y deteniéndose finalmente en mi entrepierna.

.

Ya ahí, me introdujo en su boca y siguió lamiendo y besando, provocando que un placentero shock eléctrico recorriera todo mi cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer. Podía sentir el rubor cubrir toda mi cara y mi respiración se aceleraba con cada movimiento de su lengua… no pude evitar emitir un profundo gemido de placer y colocar mi mano izquierda sobre el cabello de Daniel. .

.

Podía notar la sonrisa en el rostro del chico por mi reacción. Sin decir una palabra elevó sus ojos para verme y tomó mi mano libre colocándola sobre su torso desnudo, incitándome a recorrerlo al tiempo que su otra mano reemplazaba de momento a la lengua.

.

Recorría pues todo su cuerpo hasta que topé con el pantalón que llevaba puesto… poco a poco comencé a desabrochar el cinturón y a bajar el cierre, aunque en esa posición sería difícil poder retirarlos por completo, al igual que los bóxers.

.

Percatándose de eso, Daniel paró un momento

.

- Espera, no lo hagas, yo lo haré

.

El muchacho bajo las prendas y se apresuró de igual forma a retirarlos junto con los zapatos.

.

Entonces continuaron los besos. No algo agresivos y apasionados como en otras ocasiones, sino delicados… increíblemente delicados, suaves, dulces. El seguía moviendo sus dedos alrededor de mi y decidí hacer lo mismo con él.

.

Cuando ambos nos encontrábamos ya visiblemente excitados, Daniel me tomó entre sus manos, se colocó en posición y se sentó lentamente.

.

- Ahora – dijo – sólo relájate y déjame a mi el resto.

.

No mintió cuando dijo que sería delicado. Los movimientos que realizaba eran suaves pero rítmicos, yo sólo me movía un poco pero era realmente él quien estaba llevando toda la "carga". Era una experiencia nueva, con ciertas circunstancias muy parecidas a las de siempre, pero esa pequeña diferencia de que fuera él y no yo quien "llevara la batuta" la convertía en algo especial. Tan suave y a la vez extasiante… cada movimiento era como si nos acercara al paraíso. Tanto que en esos momentos pensaba que podría levantarme de aquel lugar y volar, con todas mis fuerzas renovadas, así que traté de cambiar mi posición para quedar sobre él pero Daniel me lo impidió

.

- No – me dijo – si te esfuerzas demasiado podrías lastimarte, no quiero causar que te quedes aquí más tiempo del necesario.

.

El muchacho se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, poco a poco…podía sentir sus caderas rozando entre mis piernas y las mías respondiendo instintivamente. Aquel placer era intenso, indescriptible. Todo el cuerpo me temblaba por esa ola de sensaciones que lo recorrían y podía percibir que así también le pasaba a Daniel. Por lo mismo resultaba complicado permanecer completamente en silencio.

.

Nuevamente traté de colocarme sobre él pero Daniel me besó y sus manos apresaron mis hombros contra el colchón, impidiendo mis movimientos. Parecía estar decidido a mantenerme confortable y ser él quien decidiera que hacer y cuando.

.

Así, entre los besos y sonidos que desbordaban silentes por aquella pasión, y bajo ese extraño e irónicamente cálido lugar, ambos llegamos al clímax. En ese instante, para mantener la discreción evitando exhalar fuertemente en señal de éxtasis, yo me aferré a Daniel sujetando su camisa y pegando la cabeza a su cuerpo. El se abrazó a mi y se tapó la boca con una mano.

.

…

.

Poco después, Daniel tomo su ropa y se arregló prontamente. Pensé que se retiraría al sillón que había en el cuarto pero en lugar de eso, se acomodó con cuidado al lado de mi y me abrazó para quedarse dormido.

.

La enfermera al entrar casi pone el grito en el cielo porque el chico llevaba puestos los zapatos sobre la cama (enfermeras… siempre hay algo así con ellas), pero al ver que éste estaba tan cansado, sólo se los quitó y lo dejó dormir ahí.

.

Una semana más tarde, cuando por fin pude salir de ese horrible lugar (ejem …bueno…ya no tanto) denominado hospital, regresé a casa acompañado de mi querido Daniel. He de agregar que aquel fantasma del tiempo cumplió su promesa y poco después, ese mismo día Jack, Maddie, su hermana y sus amigos volvieron a su casa, sin recordar nada de lo que les había sucedido.

Danny prometió que pronto les diría sobre lo nuestro, lo cual me alegraba. Por fin podríamos llevar esa vida feliz que tanto habíamos imaginado el uno al lado del otro.

.

…

.

Mientras tanto, esa noche ya más tranquilos durante la cena, que Daniel se empeñó en preparar (aunque sus habilidades culinarias no eran las más destacadas), recordé lo que Reloj había dicho y comprendí a qué se refería.

.

- Daniel…

.

- Si Vlad

.

- Quisiera que me dijeras algo que he querido saber desde ese día que me dictaron sentencia … ¿por qué hablas tanto de una segunda oportunidad?...¿por qué me ayudaste esa vez sabiendo lo que le había hecho a todos y en especial a ti?

.

- Pues –dijo seriamente - ¿recuerdas lo que te dijo Dan sobre cómo fue que surgió?

.

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza

.

- Pues…

.

Daniel contó lo que pasó cuando Reloj lo puso a prueba y le regalo la oportunidad de cambiar para evitar ese triste destino al que estaba aparentemente condenado.

.

- …así que –continuó – por eso es que cuando regresaste a la Tierra, yo sabía que de alguna forma debías rendir cuentas por lo que causaste pero recordando lo que Reloj hizo por mi, pensé que todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad para cambiar… el ayudarte fue como poder regresar tan sólo un poco de ese enorme favor que se me concedió al poder seguir con mi familia unida y mis amigos. Y bueno… eso trajo consecuencias algo inesperadas jeje, pero buenas a fin de cuentas.

.

Después de escuchar todo eso, me di cuenta que realmente es cierto lo que Daniel decía sobre las segundas oportunidades, los cambios etcétera, y algo muy importante: que a veces la vida a todos nos pone pruebas y obstáculos con los que podemos tropezar pero si a pesar de esas pérdidas logramos levantarnos… logramos renacer de nuestras cenizas como lo hace el mitológico Fénix y seguimos adelante, todo lo que aprendimos durante esos momentos habrá valido la pena.

.

**FIN**

.

.

_I´m not a perfect person _

_There are many things I wish I didn´t do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go _

_ ._

_That I just want you to know_

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_ A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_ ._

_I´m sorry that I hurt you_

_ Is something I must made it every day_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_ And be the one who catches all your tears_

_That´s what I need you to hear_

_ ._

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_ A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_ ._

_And the reason is you (x 3)_

_ ._

_I´m not a perfect person _

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go _

_That I just want you to know _

_ ._

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_ ._

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn´t know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

_ ._

_ ._

_* Canción final: The reason – Hoobastank (bastante adecuada creo yo XD)_

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Por fin terminé TwT… vaya que me tardé X,D. Pero creo que valió la pena (nuevamente mil perdones por el atraso, no fue intencional ) . Y pues como prometí… ¡lemon! :la: mwajaja … XD … (fans de Danny… ¿qué les pareció esa actitud decidida? :eyes: … ¿quién está de acuerdo con Vlad? LOL XDD)… espero les haya gustado la historia. Estaba planeada como les decía para ser parte de otra que estoy escribiendo post-phantom planet pero a fin de cuentas no pude evitar volverla slash y hacerla totalmente aparte jajajaja XD. Culpo a Kenny por eso XD (bueno… y a todas esas pics, doujinshins, mangas y series yaoi que son los que realmente me-ehrrr…. Inspiran a Kenny digo =p). En fin, es mi segundo trabajo de este género. Fue ahora un poquitín más dramático (mi pobre Vlad TwT) y con algo de influencia dragonbolesca…como pudieron notar jeje XD … pero la escribí con mucho cariño. Aquí hubo también pequeños detalles que metí del fic que más quiero: "Réquiem al pasado" (aww…mi bebé ya va para dos años que lo escribí…crecen tan rápido TwT ) … decía… acerca del concepto que tiene Vlad sobre el hospital, las batas (LOL) y las enfermeras jaja XD. Ah *suspiro* la clase de historias que a veces me inspira a escribir el hombre V … a sus espaldas claro jeje ¬w¬

.

Vlad- D8 *reacción por el último capítulo*

.

Uh… bueno, quizás no tan a sus espaldas X,D jajaja … ejem, comentarios finales: agradecimientos eternos a Kuromi-xan, AlexandraUchihaRem, xXMartelXx y Anixita por apoyarme, por leer mis locuras de fan del hombre V y sobre todo por la INFINITA PACIENCIA en espera de este cap… y ya para dejar de molestar y que puedan ir a hacer cosas más interesantes que leer mis comentarios… sobre el título: "Fénix", en efecto es por lo que puse en el último capítulo pero también porque en sí todo el fic habla sobre renacimientos (Vlad en su cambio de actitud, Danny al madurar, Dan al escapar y "surgir" de nuevo para vengarse)…de ahí el título jaja XD . Bueno ya. Muchas gracias de nuevo por leer esta historia. Nos veremos luego. ¡Adiós!

.

**One-shot adjunto a esta historia: "Everytime"**

.

**DISCLAIMER!:** Toda pero toda la inspiración de este fic se debe nada más y nada menos que al grandioso Butch Hartman que sin querer (bueno...quien sabe jeje) al crear el capítulo de

"Reuniones amargas" creó al más sexy-hawt villano de todo DP y... a la igualmente definida pareja slash: VxD!


End file.
